Christmas Surprise (Comet Wish Special)
by morianna19
Summary: When Luffy overhears of a legendary island that allows you to see your lost loved ones this Christmas will be one that Rose, Ace, and the Straw Hats will never forget. (Sorry for the bad description.) LuffyxOC. Inspired by suntan140
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Here is a brief index of the OC's before reading in case you didn't read the main story.**

 **Rose: A girl who came to the One Piece world from our world through the power of an interdimensional comet. (Storyline in my other fic The Comet Wish.)** **Everyone in the Straw Hat crew knows of this. She became the Straw Hats Astronomer and was set on the path by her parents who died when she was ten from a home invasion. She possesses the Wind Wind fruit and used it to save Ace who is travelling with them in the New World. She is also currently dating Luffy.**

 **She's a skinny girl with brown hair slightly shorter than shoulder length along with bangs, pale skin, freckles, and purple eyes. She has a vertical scar on her stomach from when Aokiji stabbed her during Marineford. She normally wears a dark blue long sleeve shirt, long dark purple jacket, black gloves, black pants, dark blue sneakers and a half red half black crystal necklace.**

 **Zira: A brown falcon with golden eyes who ate the Sound Sound fruit. She has the ability to copy the voices of anyone she hears. Before meeting Rose she was experimented on by Dr. Vegapunk to receive human intelligence in hopes of becoming a spy but she ran away.**

 **I hope you enjoy my Christmas special. I got the idea from my friend suntan140. If any of you have any gift suggestions for Luffy besides meat I'm willing to listen. Happy Holidays :)**

* * *

It is the night of December 13th on the Thousand Sunny in the New World and Ace along with most of the Straw Hats are resting while Rose is up at the crow's nest for night watch. To help herself stay awake for the night she began strumming her acoustic guitar in between patrolling the horizon. After looking out into the horizon and making sure there was no one out there she rakes a hand through her brown bangs while thinking up the next song to play.

"Ok, what to play next? Hmm, it can't hurt to practice a Christmas song. Hmm…" She looks around in thought then freezes.

(I haven't played that song in a while… As long as the others don't hear it then I guess it's fine.) She looks around to make sure she's alone then happily plays the "Miser Brothers Song" from a Year Without a Santa Claus.

 _I'm Mister White Christmas  
I'm Mister Snow  
I'm Mister Icicle  
I'm Mister Ten Below  
Friends call me Snow Miser,  
What ever I touch  
Turns to snow in my clutch  
I'm too much!_

 _He's Mister White Christmas  
He's Mister Snow  
He's Mister Icicle  
He's Mister Ten Below  
Friends call me Snow Miser,  
What ever I touch  
Turns to snow in my clutch  
He's too much!_

 _I never want to know a day  
That's over forty degrees  
I'd rather have it thirty,  
Twenty, then Five, then let it freeze!  
(brrrrrrrrrrr!)_

 _He's Mister White Christmas  
He's Mister Snow  
He's Mister Icicle  
He's Mister Ten Below  
Friends call me Snow Miser,  
What ever I touch  
Turns to snow in my clutch,  
I'm too much._

 _I'm Mister Green Christmas  
I'm Mister Sun  
I'm Mister Heat Blister  
I'm Mister Hundred and One  
They call me Heat Miser,  
What ever I touch  
Starts to melt in my clutch  
I'm too much!_

 _He's Mister Green Christmas  
He's Mister Sun  
He's Mister Heat Blister  
He's Mister Hundred and One  
They call me Heat Miser,  
What ever I touch  
Starts to melt in my clutch  
He's too much!_

 _I never want to know a day_  
 _That's under sixty degrees_  
 _I'd rather have it eighty,_  
 _Ninety, one hundred degrees!_

 _Oh, some like it hot, but I like it_  
 _REALLY hot! Hee hee!_

 _He's Mister Green Christmas  
He's Mister Sun  
He's Mister Heat Blister  
He's Mister Hundred and One  
They call me Heat Miser,  
What ever I touch  
Starts to melt in my clutch  
I'm too much!  
Too much!_

She giggles at the end of the song until she hears someone else laughing and turns to the hatch to see Luffy laughing as he climbs into the crow's nest.

Her face goes red from embarrassment at realizing he heard the song. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Since the start."

"Oh crap, I thought the intercom was off!" She rushes to see that the intercom was never on causing Luffy to laugh.

"Shishishi! Relax, you didn't wake me up. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd check up on you."

She widens her purple eyes at this before putting the guitar down. "Really? You ok?"

He nods. "Yup, just too excited about Christmas to sleep."

She blinks in surprise before giggling causing him to look at her in confusion. "What's so funny?"

She keeps giggling before explaining. "I was expecting that to happen about a week from the holiday." (Hahaha, this takes me back.)

He widens his eyes in surprise before grinning as he takes a seat on the couch. "So there's a Christmas at your world too?"

"Yup, and there was no one who loved it there more than my mom. As soon as December came that's all my dad and I would ever hear from her. That song you just heard was from a Christmas story the three of us used to sing along to whenever we watched the show."

He tilts his head in confusion. "That was a Christmas song? That's weird."

She holds back from laughing as she gets back to looking out at the horizon for any ships. "Trust me; there are plenty of weirder ones than that in New York."

"Can you sing me one?"

She nods as she makes sure there is no one else out on the ocean then grabs the guitar. "Sure, any requests?"

He shakes his head as he relaxes in his seat on the couch. "Whatever you wanna sing is fine with me."

She nods as she looks at the guitar in thought. (Hmm, which song? Since he's in the Christmas spirit a Christmas song should work. Nami said that we're reaching an island tomorrow, so he should be getting some sleep… I know just the one!)

A smile spreads on her pale freckled face as she warms up. "I haven't played this one in a while, so I apologize in advance for being a little rusty."

He chuckles before shaking his head. "I don't care as long as you're the one playing it."

She nods as she softly strums the guitar to the opening of "When Christmas comes to Town" from the Polar Express.

 _La, la, la, la, la,  
_ _La, la, la, la, la,_

 _I'm wishing on a star  
_ _And trying to believe  
_ _That even though it's far  
_ _He'll find me Christmas Eve_

 _I guess that Santa's busy  
_ _Cause he's never come around  
_ _I think of him  
_ _When Christmas Comes to Town_

 _The best time of the year  
_ _When everyone comes home  
_ _With all this Christmas cheer  
_ _It's hard to be alone_

 _Putting up the Christmas tree  
_ _With friends who come around  
_ _It's so much fun  
_ _When Christmas Comes to Town_

Luffy softly smiles at the song that she's playing while she's ignoring everything around her then he accidentally starts yawning at the soft melody.

 _Presents for the children  
_ _Wrapped in red and green  
_ _All the things I've heard about  
_ _But never really seen_

 _No one will be sleeping on  
_ _The night of Christmas Eve  
_ _Hoping Santa's on his way_

 _When Santa's sleigh bells ring  
_ _I listen all around  
_ _The herald angels sing  
_ _I never hear a sound_

She softly plays the last verse when she sees Luffy's eyelids getting heavier and gently smiles at him.

 _When all the dreams of children  
_ _Once lost will all be found  
_ _That's all I want  
_ _When Christmas Comes to Town_

 _That's all I want  
_ _When Christmas Comes to Town_

She stops playing to the sound of Luffy's snoring then sees that he fell asleep while sitting up. She softly grins at the sight as she puts down the guitar before gently laying her sleeping boyfriend down on the couch and covering his body with a blanket.

She gently kisses his forehead before looking out at the horizon. (Knew that song would do the trick. So, I'll be spending Christmas with the crew this year huh?)

She sits down next to Luffy before grinning at the thought. (Compared to the ones with my foster family, anything we do together will be awesome.)

She grins in excitement for the upcoming holiday as she continues her night watch duties for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day everyone was enjoying their usually loud breakfast when Nami stood up.

"Ok guys, I know Christmas is around the corner. What do you guys think of doing a Secret Santa for the gift exchange?"

Everyone looks at her in thought for a moment before grinning.

"I think that's a great idea Nami." Robin says.

Luffy tilts his head in confusion. "What's a Secret Santa?"

Ace turns to him. "A Secret Santa is when- *snore*" His narcolepsy kicked in causing him to fall asleep.

Rose pushes his body back so he doesn't land on his food then turns to Luffy. "It's sort of a game where you pick someone's name at random and you're responsible for that person's Christmas gift."

Luffy nods. "That sounds good to me."

Zira nods as the talking falcon takes the bite of the last of her food. "I can't wait!"

Sanji looks at Nami with hearts in his eyes. "I'll give you the best gift as your Santa Nami-swaan!"

Zoro groans. "They're chosen at random pervy cook…" (She just wants to do it to save money. Fine by me, as long as I don't get the cook.)

Franky grins as he presses his arms together. "AOW! I'm sure this holiday will be SUPER!"

Ace wakes up to Franky's yelling and nods along with the others causing Nami to smile as she shows them a green bucket and 12 pieces of paper. "Great, I just need you guys to write your names on these pieces of paper and hand them back to me."

The crew nods as they take a piece of paper.

Chopper helps Zira write on her name while Nami walks over to Robin and starts whispering to her.

Rose quirks an eyebrow at their behavior as she finishes writing down her name. (What are they up to? *Sigh* I guess it doesn't matter. Not like they can do anything too crazy with a bucket and some pieces of paper.)

Nami collects the pieces of paper from everyone, places it in the bucket then hands it to Robin. "Will you do the honors Robin?"

She nods as she shakes up the bucket then picks a piece of paper and nods. "Your turn Nami."

She nods as she picks a piece of paper then smirks as she passes it to Rose. "You're up Rose. Remember, you can't tell the person that you're their secret Santa. Also guys, no looking at it until you leave here."

Rose nods as she reaches her hand inside but freezes when she felt a piece of paper being pushed into her hand.

(They didn't…) Rose looks to Robin who's giggling at the reaction while her hands are crossed under the table causing her to take the paper that was pushed into her hand then place it in her pocket.

She passes the bucket over to Luffy. "Your turn Luffy." (I can't believe Robin and Nami rigged the system. Not that I'm complaining though.)

Rose chuckles while Luffy grins as he grabs the paper and opens the sheet.

Nami twitches an eyebrow in irritation. "You're not supposed to look yet Luffy!"

Luffy chuckles as he happily smiles while placing the paper in his pocket. "My bad, I got too excited."

The others sweat drop at his actions but let it go because they can all guess who's name was on that piece of paper.

After everyone received a slip of paper Nami took the bucket back. "Alright, we have until Christmas to get it done. While we're restocking on the island we can work on deciding on our next course too."

Everyone nods as they start leaving the dining room. Rose flies up to the observatory above the crow's nest with Zira following her through the open window.

"So who did you get Rose?" Zira asks as the falcon makes herself comfortable on the chair.

Rose takes the piece of paper from her pocket then grins when she sees Luffy's name poorly written on the sheet. "Hehe, I knew it. Robin and Nami rigged it so that I got Luffy. I'm pretty impressed."

Zira chuckles as she lets go of the sheet of paper from her talons. "Those two are pretty crafty. Can you unfold the paper for me?"

She nods as she unfolds the paper for her falcon friend and shows the paper to her. "Looks like I got Usopp. Any ideas about what I can do for him?"

"Hmm, I think he needs new parts for his slingshot or maybe a new pair of goggles."

She nods. "That's a good idea. What about you?"

Rose freezes before sighing and sitting down on her desk chair. "I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna do…"

Zira chuckles as that. "Relax, worst case scenario you can give him some meat."

"Not happening!"

She chuckles as that. "Ok, when we reach town we can go think up some ideas."

She nods when she looks out the window to see the ship approaching the winter island and gets her long dark purple jacket and black gloves on. "Looks like we're here. Let's go."

Zira nods as she flies out the window first with Rose following then lands on the deck where the crew has finished docking the ship. They rest of the crew wore the winter clothes they used on Punk Hazard while Ace was wearing the black jacket and hat he wore from Drum Island.

Franky stayed behind to guard the ship while the rest of the crew went out to the snow covered town.

Sanji went off on his own to restock on the food supply with Brook and Ace while Zoro wandered off on his own, and the girls went shopping together leaving Luffy, Usopp and Chopper to wander around town as a group.

Zira landed on Roses shoulder to rest while the girls wandered around the streets of the town where the shopkeepers are starting to decorate the windows of their shops with various wreathes and lights.

Rose looks around the streets curiously. "Wow, this town is pretty excited for the holiday."

Robin giggles before nodding. "It's a good holiday to get excited for."

Nami smirks as she turns to Rose. "So Rose, who do you get to give a gift to?"

Rose chuckles. "I got Luffy, thanks for rigging it by the way."

"No problem. Any idea what to get him?"

She slowly shakes her head. "I have no idea… Who did you and Robin get?"

"I got Sanji." Nami says while Robin looks at her sheet.

"It looks like I got Chopper. With his birthday on Christmas Eve maybe I should get two."

Rose smiles at the idea. "I think that's nice."

Zira nods in agreement. "What do you think Nami?"

The red head strokes her chin in thought. "That's a good idea Robin. We can also get Sanji to make a cake for him too for the Christmas Eve party."

The other girls nod as Nami leads them to the first clothing shop they see. "Now that we know who we need to focus on let's get started."

She walks in while Rose and Zira sweat drop.

"Is she shopping for herself first?" Zira asks.

Robin giggles at Nami's behavior as she starts walking in. "Let's go with it. We'll make sure to focus on the guys along the way."

Both girls nod as they follow Robin inside.

* * *

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper are sitting down on a park bench trying to figure out their course of action.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Chopper asks.

Usopp tilts his head in thought. "To be honest, I don't mind exploring the town a bit. It might help us come up with some ideas for Christmas."

Chopper and Luffy eagerly nod as they get up and search the town.

"What did you guys do for the holiday as kids?" Chopper asks as they walk around.

Usopp grins as he pounds his chest with pride. "My village would have a Christmas festival every year and we'd feast together with one of the sea kings that I caught just for the holiday. I would always hold the title of Fisher King for catching the largest fish anyone has ever seen."

Chopper and Luffy would look at him with stars in their eyes and spoke simultaneously. "That sounds awesome!"

Usopp nods before turning to Chopper. "What about you Chopper? Your birthday's on Christmas Eve isn't it?"

He snaps out of his excitement before nodding. "Yea, Doctorine doesn't care much for holidays, but I'd always wake up to a present and a cupcake on my desk on Christmas Eve. She said it was Santa doing his job early for my birthday. I hope he still finds me this year."

Usopp grins before patting his head. "I'm sure he will Chopper. What about your Christmas Luffy?"

"Ace and I would have a hunting contest every year and give each other gifts. We would also spar against each other until we were too exhausted to move."

Both pirates sweat drop at this.

"Why am I not surprised?" Usopp asks.

Chopper sighs before looking at the various shops that already have their windows decorated with wreaths and a Christmas tree set up at the center of town. "Looks like the town is getting ready for the excitement too. While we're here do you guys want to get the present shopping done?"

Usopp nods. "Good idea, who did you get Chopper?"

He looks at his paper. "It looks like I got Zira, any ideas?"

Usopp scratches his head in thought. "Maybe a scarf can work for her."

Chopper nods. "That's a good idea. Who did you get Usopp?"

He looks at his sheet then grins. "Looks like I got the easiest one with Zoro. He'll be happy with some sword polish or maybe some sake. Any idea what you're getting Rose Luffy?"

Luffy widens his eyes in shock. "How did you know I got Rose?!"

"Please, it was obvious when you were smiling at the paper. So, what are you thinking?"

Luffy sighs in frustration. "I have no idea…"

Usopp nods as he pats his captain on the back. "Not to worry Luffy. Captain Usopp is here to help. First we should list out some of the things she loves."

Luffy nods as he counts things out with his fingers. "Stars, fighting, the supernatural, stories, her folks, the crew, adventures…" His face starts going red from thinking so hard causing Chopper to go into heavy point to shake him.

"Take it easy Luffy! We can figure it out in town."

Luffy nods as he recovers and they walk through the various stores in town. After hours of exploring the town Usopp and Chopper managed to get what they needed, but Luffy was still conflicted with what to get Rose.

Usopp strokes his chin in thought. "You know Luffy, I think Rose will be happy with a book on folklore."

Luffy tilts his head in confusion. "What's 'pork lure'?"

Chopper shakes his head. "It's 'folklore'! It means stories on supernatural creatures and mythical places."

Luffy widens his eyes at the idea before grinning. "Great idea!" He ran ahead to a bookstore while Chopper and Usopp sweat drop at his behavior.

"He worried himself this whole time for nothing…" Usopp says causing Chopper to nod.

"Guess that shows how much he wants to make Rose happy."

Usopp chuckles before nodding as they try to catch up to their captain.

* * *

Luffy runs to the bookstore but freezes when he sees Rose and the girls looking around.

(Crap! I don't want Rose seeing me get it! Maybe I can hide and see which one she likes.) He sneaks in the store and hides behind the bookshelf that Rose is looking over which is filled with various astronomy, supernatural, and fantasy novels.

She smiles with stars in her eyes as she keeps a shopping bag in place on her arm while taking out a book on the supernatural and scans over the cover. (The Lives and Homes of Legends huh? That's a pretty cool title. Still, it's hard to pick just one book out of this pile let alone a supernatural or astronomy book…)

She skims through the pages of the book when a short old woman who owns the place walks up to her.

"This isn't a library you know!"

She jolts before closing the book. "I'm sorry about that. It's just hard to pick only one book from your collection."

She nods in understanding as she looks at the hard covered red book that Rose is holding. "You're into the supernatural too huh? You know, I've been to a few places that are in that book back when I was your age and exploring the world."

The brunette widens her eyes at this before handing her the book with determination in her eyes. "Really?! Which ones?"

The old woman chuckles at the freckled girl's enthusiasm before taking the book and skimming through the pages then stops at an island. "Here's a place called Temporal Island. For 1 year in every 20 years this island appears in the New World not too far from here actually."

Rose looks over the section on the mountainous island curiously. "What happens to it during the other 19 years?"

"No one knows. Some say, it sinks to the ocean while others say that it ascends into the air or vanishes to the underworld. The real quality of the island though is what's in the mountains of this place. You see, if you make it through this land's dangers and reach deep inside the caverns you will be able to see your dead loved ones."

Luffy widens his eyes at this as he overhears her and watches through the cracks in the bookshelf while Rose looks at her in shock.

"Are you serious?! Wait, what's the price for seeing them?"

The shopkeeper chuckles at her cautious behavior before shaking her head. "Not to worry child, there are no repercussions after you make it there. I went there myself to see my dead husband and I made it back just fine. If this counts as something I guess the only thing is that you can only see them for a limited amount of time. Once the time is up they have to return or else they vanish. Also, you have to face the island's dangers to get off the island."

Rose blinks in surprise before looking at the book happily. "That still sounds amazing. What kind of dangers are on the island?"

She chuckles as she closes the book. "Sorry, but you have to buy the book to learn more. Besides, where's the fun if I tell you all the excitement? If this is the year it shows up then a log pose can take you there. I believe this is the year that it comes up again, but don't take my word for it. My memory's not what it used to be. If I wasn't so old and frail now I'd try to go there to see Thomas again."

Rose nods as she scans over the book for the price. "I don't blame you." (If it's that dangerous then maybe it's best not to ask the others to go. If this isn't the year it shows up then I'd just bring everyone's hopes up for nothing… Still, it's nice to imagine that I could see my parents again.)

Rose grins as she hands the owner the book. "Would it be alright if you put the book on hold until I come back later? I don't have enough on me at the moment."

She nods as she grins up at her. "That's not an issue. You thinking of going?"

She shakes her head with a soft grin. "It's nice to think about, but I don't want to risk dragging my friends on a wild goose chase."

She nods in understanding. "That's fair, I'll do my best to make sure no one buys it before you come back."

"Hey Rose, come on! We're leaving!"

Rose jolts to Zira's voice then looks out the aisle to her right to see the others waiting at the door for her with various shopping bags in their hands.

"I'll be there in a second." Rose grins at the owner and bows her head. "It was a pleasure to meet you and thank you for holding the book for me. I promise to be back soon. By the way, I'm Rose."

The old woman grins as she sees Rose out of the store. "Name's Stella, the pleasure was all mine. If you want to talk more about legendary places before leaving you know where to find me."

She nods before joining the others as they leave the shop.

"You seemed to be having fun back there Rose." Robin says.

She nods as they start heading back to the ship. "She was telling me about one of the places she travelled to. It seemed really cool." She looks down at her shopping bag nervously.

"You guys think Luffy will like this?"

Nami giggles at her nervousness. "Trust me, anything you give him will make him happy. Let's get back to the ship before he and the others get back."

The others nod as they leave town while Usopp and Chopper were hiding behind the corner of the store.

"What happened to Luffy?" Chopper asks causing Usopp look at the door to the store.

"I think he managed to hide from them. Come on!" He walks into the store followed by the reindeer to see Luffy at the desk talking to the owner.

"Please! I really need the book!" Luffy whines causing Stella to run her tan hand through her white hair in frustration.

"I don't know what I can tell you. That nice freckled girl already put it on hold and I don't have any other copies."

Usopp and Chopper walk up to Luffy.

"What happened Luffy?" Usopp asks.

"Rose placed a book on hold about an island that lets you to see dead people and I'm trying to get it."

Chopper and Usopp shiver at that.

"She wants a book about an island that lets you see dead people?!" Chopper asks causing Luffy to nod.

Stella sighs. "It holds more myths than just the one on the island and-" She cuts herself off then quirks an eyebrow. "Wait, you mean you want to get that book for the girl that just left?!"

"Yea, it's her Christmas present."

She blinks in surprise before face palming. "You should have told me that sooner you idiot! As long as you pay for it then it's no problem."

He eagerly nods as he hands her the money causing her to place the book in a bag for him. "You know, you guys seem pretty strong to me. I recommend trying to go to that island. She seemed like she wanted to go, but didn't want to bother you guys."

Luffy chuckles as he keeps the bag in his hand. "That's what I was planning. Can you not tell her that I got this?"

She nods. "Not a problem. You three should get going before she comes back."

The three guys nod as they leave the store.

Usopp turns to Luffy nervously. "Y-you weren't serious when you said that we were going to that island were you?! Not that I'm scared or anything."

Chopper looks at them nervously. "I am though! Why would Rose want to go to an island with zombies?! Didn't we see enough of them at Thriller Bark?"

Luffy shakes his head. "The island isn't about zombies. I overheard the old lady talking about it and she said that when you reach the caves you can see your dead loved ones again."

Usopp and Chopper widen their eyes at this before stopping and looking down in guilt.

Chopper shuffles his feet nervously. "Sorry, I didn't know. If that's the case I want to go there too." (If it's true then maybe I can see Dr. Hiruluk again…)

Usopp nods as he starts smiling. "Leave it to Captain Usopp to bring us to the spot!"

"Bring you guys to what spot?"

All three guys jump in shock and turn to see Rose standing behind them with a curious look on her face.

Luffy quickly hides the bag behind his back while Chopper and Usopp run in front of him nervously while waving their arms frantically.

"T-the spot in the woods!" Chopper says causing Usopp to quickly nod.

"Y-yea, we heard of a great spot in the woods where we can have the snowball fight of all snowball fights!"

Rose blinks in surprise before chuckling. "Sounds like fun. Mind if I join you guys later? I just need to go get a book."

Chopper nods. "T-that's fine, we're heading to the ship first anyway so we'll wait for you there."

"Thanks-"

She cuts herself off when she notices Luffy's silence. "You ok Luffy? You're usually super excited about snowball fights."

He looks at her nervously while Chopper gets into heavy point and feeling his forehead. "He might be having a fever! I'll check him out at the ship!"

Luffy looks at him in confusion as he pushes his hand away from him. "What are you talking about Chopper? I'm- Whoa!" Chopper lifts him over his shoulder while hiding the bag and making a run for it to the ship with Usopp close behind.

Usopp waves Rose off. "DON'T FOLLOW US I'M SURE LUFFY'S FINE! WE'LL CATCH YOU LATER ROSE!"

She sweat drops at the fleeing trio before giggling. "Hahaha, was all of that just to hide the bag behind Luffy's back? Oh well, if we're really going to have a snowball fight I should get the book quickly."

She heads to the bookstore and immediately walks up to Stella. "Hey Stella, I got the money for the book."

(Wow, that was quick. She must be pretty excited…) Stella rubs the back of her head before politely bowing to her. "I'm sorry, the book was already sold…"

She widens her eyes in shock. "Huh?!"

"Yea, some rich guy came in and paid double of what I was offering. I just couldn't refuse…"

Rose sighs in disappointment. "I see, I understand…"

She turns to leave when the old woman grabs her hand and leads her back to the aisle they were talking in. "Hold on, don't go! To make it up to you how about I give you a book on me?"

Rose blinks in surprise before grinning. "Really?! Even an astronomy book?"

She nods. "Of course, I can give you a few recommendations if you want?"

She eagerly nods as Stella shows her the large collection of books.

* * *

Ace and the crew look at the grinning captain in shock after he explained where he wanted to go.

Nami sighs as she steps up. "Let me get this straight Luffy, you want us to try to go to an island that might not be there and apparently can let us see our dead loved ones?"

Luffy nods as Robin reads about the island from the book he bought. "It seems pretty interesting. It says here that in the heart of the cave lies a portal to the afterlife. While the living can't go through it the dead can come out only if called out by their loved ones. If they stay in this realm for too long they fade out of existence so they need to stay close to the portal to get back."

Brook widens his eye holes at this. "My, how scary. As long as only the people we want to come here then I guess it's ok."

Sanji nods. "I'm for it, but why didn't you wait until Rose was here to tell us?"

"He wants to surprise her with it." Usopp says.

Ace quirks an eyebrow at this. "Are you sure about going through with taking Rose there Luffy?"

Zoro nods. "Ace has a point. What if there's some separate afterlife for the people in her world? She might be disappointed if her folks don't show up."

Luffy frowns at that. "You know, I never really thought about that. I still think we should try though."

Franky nods. "We don't know for sure if Freckles' folks won't show and it would be great for us to see the people we miss."

Nami nods as she looks at the log pose. "The old lady said that the log pose can lead us there right? We still have to wait a few days here until the log pose is ready. We'll get everything we need for the holiday here then try to find the place."

The others nod in agreement while Rose walks over to the ship. "Hey guys!"

The others jolt as Franky takes the book from Robin and hides it in his stomach fridge just before Rose flies onto the deck.

Rose quirks an eyebrow at their behavior. "You guys ok?"

The others nod when Chopper speaks up. "You still want to have a snowball fight?"

She nods as she shows them the astronomy book she got from town. "Sure, I just need to go put this book away. You feel better from that 'fever' Luffy?"

Luffy quickly nods causing her to giggle. "Great, I'll be right back." She flies up to her observatory to put the book away while the others get back to talking.

"Please don't tell Rose." Luffy says causing the others to chuckle.

"Relax, we won't tell her." Zoro says while Franky takes the book out of his stomach.

"You'd better hide this before Freckles sees it."

Luffy eagerly nods as he takes the book and runs inside.

Ace loses his grin as soon as Luffy closed the door then turns to the others with a serious look on his face. "So what should we do if Roses folks don't show at this place?"

Some of the others lose their smile when Zira steps up. "If that's the case we'll just be there for her the way she's been there for us."

The others nod in agreement as Rose lands on the deck causing them to jolt.

Rose looks at the others in confusion. "Ok seriously, what's with you guys?" (I get the trio being nervous back in town, but what's with everyone now?)

Usopp quickly shakes his head. "You snuck up on us when we were deciding who was gonna play or not."

Rose sweat drops at the lie. (I doubt that was it… Fine, whatever. I'll find out later.) She sighs before smirking. "Alright then, who am I destroying?"

Franky cracks his knuckles while smirking. "What makes you think you're destroying anyone today Freckles?"

Ace nods while smirking. "That's right, the only one getting destroyed is you."

Rose nods. "Bring it on."

Luffy runs out with a toothy grin then scoops Rose up in his arms and jumps off the ship. "Anyone who wants to play follow me!"

Roses cheeks heat up as she tries to get out of the embrace but Luffy doesn't let her. "Luffy, put me down!"

"Nope!" He chuckles as he runs ahead with the blushing brunette in his arms while the others laugh at the cute display and Usopp, Chopper, Ace, and Franky follow them from behind into the woods.

Zoro stretches as he starts yawning then walks to the mast to get to the crow's nest. "I'm gonna take a nap."

Brook nods as he gets his guitar. "I'll head to the music room to practice."

"Can I join you Brook?" Zira asks causing him to nod.

"But of course Zira-san. Having an audience always brings joy to my heart. Or it would if I had a heart. Yohohoho!" The two pirates head inside while Sanji blows a puff of smoke from his cigarette before turning to the girls.

"You guys think it's ok to not tell Rose-chan about the island?"

Nami stares out at the woods they went to softly for a moment before sighing. "Since Luffy overheard Rose sounding interested in the island then I guess it's ok."

Robin nods. "In any case, finding out whether the legend is true or not can make things rather interesting. As long as no one here calls forth any evil demons it should be alright."

Nami sweat drops at that while Sanji love tornadoes to the kitchen. "You're so beautiful when you say morbid stuff Robin-chwan! I'll go make you two some drinks to warm up right away!"

He closes the door behind him while Nami sighs. "Why did I expect our Christmas to be normal?"

Robin giggles at that. "We shouldn't expect anything less from our captain. For now, we should be excited at the chance to see our loved ones again."

Nami nods in agreement as she smiles at the thought of seeing Bellemere again before walking inside with Robin to get Sanji's refreshments.

* * *

As soon as Luffy reaches a clearing where over a foot of untouched snow covers the landscape he gently puts Rose down while the other 4 catch up to them.

Usopp and Chopper catches their breathes while Franky steps up. "So how do we pick our teams for this SUPER snowball fight?"

Rose tilts her head in thought. "Good question…"

Luffy looks at them in confusion. "I thought the teams were already put together."

The others look at him in confusion but realize he's right when Chopper, Rose and Luffy were grouped together while Usopp, Franky and Ace are in another group.

Ace nods. "That works for me."

Usopp crosses his arms over his chest. "Ok, here are the rules! We can use your powers to attack, but no using your powers to block meaning no wind or fire barriers Ace and Rose! You also can't make them go through you!" He points to the two freckled logia users causing them to nod.

Usopp nods as he continues. "Getting hit by one snowball makes you out and have to leave the battlefield. The last one standing is the king or queen of the snow!"

The others nod as the two groups go to their separate sides of the clearing to create their snow forts. Luffy piles up about 5 feet of snow then Rose and Chopper work together to make the pile sturdy enough to protect them while Luffy starts making a pile of snowballs. Usopp and Franky work together to design large and well designed snow fort while Ace works on making over 100 snowballs.

Rose smirks as she and Chopper finish building the fort then starts making her own pile of snow arsenal. (Oh, this is gonna be so fun!)

Usopp, Ace and Franky nod to each other as they finish getting everything ready then look out at the other fort.

"YOU GUYS SUPER READY?!" Franky yells causing the others to nod over their fort.

"LET'S GO!" Luffy yells as he and Chopper start throwing snowballs like there's no tomorrow causing the other team to duck behind the fort while loading Franky's left arm with a bunch of snowballs.

"Are you sure your circuits can handle this Franky?" Ace asks as he grabs a few snowballs of his own.

"Just watch Fire Fist!" He risks the snowball barrage as he opens his left arm to reveal his machinegun filled with snowballs. "Weapons left!"

"AAAH!" Rose, Luffy and Chopper duck behind the fort but it starts crumbling due to the impact.

"Shit!" Rose grabs a few snowballs and chucks them at the other team with her wind but only damages the fort while the team dodges Franky's attack.

Usopp starts laughing as he loads a few snowballs with his slingshot. "I hope you guys are enjoying Captain Usopp's strategy! Prepare to-" He was cut off with a snowball in the face courtesy of Chopper.

Usopp grumbles in frustration as he gets out of the way and watches as the Luffy's team dodges Franky's barrage while trying to fight back.

"Nice shot doc!" Rose says as she keeps throwing snowballs at the fort to weaken their defenses while dodging Franky and Ace's arsenal.

Chopper nods as he goes into arm point to chuck more snowballs when Franky landed his last shot at Chopper's stomach.

"Aww…" The reindeer left the battlefield to join Usopp.

Ace was covering for Franky as he was reloading while Rose was working on creating more snowballs with Luffy was covering her and throwing the last of his snowballs and getting hit in the face by Ace.

"Really Ace?" Luffy pouts as he walks to the side while Franky and Ace were finishing reloading.

"I hope you're ready for a snowstorm Rose!" Ace says while Rose chuckles darkly causing them to turn to her.

"If I have to be ready for a snowstorm then I hope you guys are ready for a blizzard." She points up causing the two pirates to slowly look up and drop their snowballs in shock to see her use her wind to hold at least 30 snowballs right above their heads.

As both guys realize that they're screwed Franky turns to Ace while extending a hand out to him. "It's been an honor fighting alongside you bro."

Ace shakes his hand while keeping his eyes on the snow. "Likewise…"

Rose chucks the flying snowballs at them as they start dodging until she finally lands her snowballs at their heads and knocks them down.

Usopp sweat drops at the barrage before turning to Chopper. "Thanks for sparing me that."

Chopper nods. "No problem. I'm just glad she was on my team."

Luffy laughs at how the fight ended. "Shishishi. Way to go Rose!"

She giggles at how the fight ended then showed the others the peace sign. "Looks like I'm the snow queen! You guys wanna fight again?"

They quickly shake their heads causing her to chuckle. "Ok then, what do you guys want to do?"

Luffy steps up. "I wanna play in the snow some more."

Rose nods along with Usopp and Chopper while Franky and Ace turn around to leave.

"I got some stuff to work on back on the ship so I'm heading back." Franky says while Ace nods.

"I'm going to head back to the ship too."

The others nod as they begin to play the day away by starting to make some snow men.

Rose looks at the trio curiously while working on her snow man. (It looks like they're back to normal, but I still think the crew's up to something… Why am I the only one being shut out from-)

She snaps out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of lips on hers causing Rose to widen her eyes in shock as Luffy pulls back with a toothy grin.

"Shishishi, if you're gonna space out like that then you're gonna get kissed."

She blinks in surprise while her cheeks start going red before she chuckles then kisses his cheek. "Fair enough."

Chopper and Usopp chuckle causing Rose to start making a few snowballs before turning to them with a death glare. "You two have something you want to share with us?"

The two pirates quickly shake their heads before going back to their snow men causing Luffy to chuckle as he takes her hand and leads her to his snowman. "Come help me out with my snowman."

She nods as she takes her hand back and starts gathering up the surrounding snow. (Maybe I'm over thinking things… Still, to be safe I'll keep an eye on them.)

She nods to herself as she and the others play the day away while quietly wondering what the crew has in store for her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

The crews days on the winter island have passed quickly with everyone getting ready for the holidays before leaving for Temporal Island.

December 20th is their last day of staying on the inhabited island Zoro and Ace went to find a Christmas tree while the others are getting the decorations for the ship ready.

Zira takes out a wreath from the box then turns to the others. "Hey guys, do we have ornaments for the tree?"

Usopp nods as he opens the box of ornaments. "Not to worry, Franky and I have been designing these."

Franky nods as he explores the box but freezes. "Oh shit, did we forget something?"

The others look at him in confusion for a moment before Usopp widens his eyes. "We forgot the tree topper!"

Nami twitches an eyebrow before whacking them on the head. "How can you guys forget that?!"

Robin giggles. "There's still time before the boys come back to get one."

Nami nods before turning to Rose. "Rose, can you go get it please?"

She nods as she starts walking to the edge of the ship when Luffy starts following her. "I'll come with you."

She nods then turns to the others. "You guys want a star or an angel?"

She freezes before stroking her chin in thought. "Actually, maybe one of a sea king or a ghost would be awesome."

Luffy looks at her with stars in his eyes. "That sounds cool! Can we-"

Nami whacks them on the head causing a bump to form on Luffy's head while her fist went through Rose. "No way!"

Brook nods. "Getting a ghost on top of the tree would scare me out of my skin, though I'm already out of my skin. Yohohoho!"

Zira sighs before flying next to Rose. "I'll go with them so they don't get anything crazy."

Nami nods. "Good idea Zira, either a star or an angel is fine. Whichever is cheapest."

The brown falcon nods as she follows the couple off the ship and into town.

Chopper sighs as soon as they're out of earshot. "Glad we can talk about Temporal Island now."

Usopp nods. "You guys don't think Rose suspects anything do you?"

Robin shakes her head. "She knows we're up to something, but she doesn't know what."

Franky nods as he gets back to unloading. "That's good to hear. Did you read anything else about the place Robin?"

She nods. "The main dangers are the variously large animals including jungle predators and also prehistoric predators such as dinosaurs. Not to mention the dangerous vegetation such as giant Venus fly traps."

Usopp and Chopper look at her in horror. "Are you serious?"

Sanji love tornadoes before handing Robin and Nami a cup of warm tea. "That won't be a problem because during the trek I'll be there to protect both of our lovely ladies!"

Chopper and Usopp turn to him in disbelief. "What about us?!"

Sanji twitches an eyebrow before scowling at them. "You can fend for yourselves."

The two pirates groan causing Robin to giggle before continuing. "Not to worry, I spoke to the bookshop owner yesterday and she told me that once you reach the caves you're safe."

Nami sips her drink before nodding. "That's great, do you know if the shop owner was sure that this is the year the island shows up?

Robin shook her head. "She said not to take her word for it, but if memory serves her it was about 20 years ago when she saw her husband again."

Brook nods. "Then we just have to hope luck is on our side this year."

The others nod in agreement as they happily think about the lost loved ones they might see again before getting back to unloading the decorations.

* * *

Rose and Luffy were strolling into town with Zira flying beside them then she lands on Roses shoulder before turning to them.

"So what do you guys think? A star or an angel?"

Rose shrugs her free shoulder. "Either one works for me."

Luffy nods. "I don't mind."

They walk into a crafts store and wander around to see the various of tree toppers from stars, angels, marines, and even the pirate king himself.

Rose looks through the tree toppers curiously. (Where exactly are the stars and angels?)

She goes to turn around to find the stars and angels, but instead turned to find herself face to face with a Vice Admiral Garp topper that's giving her a toothy smirk that he always shows before giving someone a fist of love.

"AAAH!" She hits her back against the shelf after jumping back in fear then clenches her chest while hyperventilating. (WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT GARP ON THEIR TREE?!)

Luffy runs over to her and grabs her shoulders. "Are you ok?! What happened?!"

She points a trembling finger at mini Garp causing him to turn around to see the decorations shit eating smirk before yelling and wrapping his arms around her. "THAT'S CREEPY!"

"I know! Let's get away from it!"

They run to the opposite end of the aisle while ignoring everyone's stares before they stopped at the end of it and started to calm down.

Zira flies on top of the shelf and looks at them in confusion. "What's with you guys?"

Rose shakes her head. "We can't talk about it!"

Luffy nods in agreement. "It's too scary!"

They both shudder at the thought of Luffy's grandpa on the tree.

Zira sweat drops at their actions before shrugging and looking around. "You know, it's kind of weird that this place has marine and pirate decorations. Whoa, they even have the yonko here!"

They follow her gaze to see various Big Mom, Kaido, Blackbeard, Whitebeard and Shanks tree toppers.

Luffy grins in excitement when he sees the Shanks decoration showing off a smirk. "Whoa! It's Shanks!"

Zira sees it and bursts out laughing. "BWAHAHAHA! What I wouldn't give to show him this!"

Rose joins in the laughter before nodding. "He'd probably replace his captain hat topper with this."

Luffy looks at her curiously. "That's right, you and Zira stayed with Shanks during the two years. What were those Christmases like?"

Rose giggles at the memory. "Shanks would throw a party on Christmas Eve that would run all the way till the next night."

Zira nods. "As the party went on Shanks always managed to steal the hat from the tree while drunk and replace it with an empty sake bottle."

Luffy laughs at the story. "Shishishi, he did that when he was at Dawn Island on Christmas too!"

Rose chuckles. "I don't doubt it. I'm still amazed at how much that crew can drink in one party. Still, I can't say I didn't have a blast with them. What about your Christmas during the two years Luffy?"

"They were pretty fun. It was just like old times with Ace and I spending Christmas together."

Rose softly grins at that. (Glad to hear that. I'd hate to imagine what they were like when Ace did die from the war…) She shakes the thought off while keeping her grin. "Sounds like fun. I'm just excited to spend it with you guys this year."

Luffy nods with a toothy grin. "Yea, it's gonna be great."

Zira takes the Shanks topper off the shelf with her talons and places it in Roses hands. "Can we get this for ourselves?"

Rose blinks in surprise before nodding. "That's a good idea, I'm not sure Nami would be happy with a yonko on top of the tree though so the three of us can keep it in the observatory. What do you think Luffy?"

He nods. "Works for me. Let's get one for the tree before the others start decorating the ship without us."

Zira nods as she goes to the section where the star toppers are then picks up a yellow star and looks it over. "What do you guys think?"

Rose takes the star from her and looks it over. "I think this is a good one. It lights up too so it can work with Franky's design."

Luffy nods in agreement. "That works."

Rose walks up to the counter and pays for the two decorations while Zira and Luffy wait outside.

When Zira looks through the window to see Rose talking to the owner inside she sighs. "Man, I feel bad about not telling her about the island…"

Luffy shakes his head. "It won't be a surprise if we tell her. Hey Zira, who do you want to see on the island?"

She shakes her head. "When I first got my devil fruit I accidentally copied the sound of cannon fire that I remembered hearing from a marine and pirate battle which scared my flock. They flew to another island in fear and left me behind just before I was taken by Dr. Vegapunk. He and the other World Government researchers only saw me as a test subject, so I didn't really start having friends until Rose found me. Of course, since she, Shanks' crew, and you guys haven't died I don't need to use the portal. What about you Luffy?"

He shakes his head with a soft grin before looking at Rose from the window. "Thanks to Rose saving Ace and telling me about Sabo I don't have anyone I want to see from the dead either. I just want her to see her parents."

Zira nods. "I want that for her too… When exactly are we going to get there?"

He turns to her while trying to remember what Nami told him. "I think Nami said that we might make it there by Christmas E-"

The door started to open causing Zira to jump and cover Luffy's mouth with her wing before tackling him to the ground while Rose walks out.

Rose looks down at them blankly causing them to look at her nervously. "What are you guys doing?"

Zira shakes her head as she lets go of Luffy and flies up onto Roses shoulder. "Just messing around, right Luffy?"

He quickly nods but kept quiet as he got up and took Roses hand that wasn't holding the shopping bag then started leading her to the ship. "Let's get back before the others start decorating without us."

Rose nods as they start making their way back.

During the trek back Rose couldn't help staring off into space. (Everyone's still acting weird around me… It's not like they're being mean like my foster family was, but it's weird to see them act shocked when I walk into a-)

She snaps out of it when she feels a pair of rubber lips touching her cheek. She lightly blushes at Luffy's kiss before turning to see him chuckling.

"I told you before didn't I? If you keep spacing out like that you're gonna get kissed."

Rose widens her eyes before looking away sheepishly. "R-right, my bad."

Zira sighs in exasperation. "Did you listen to anything we said?"

Rose shook her head causing Luffy to nod. "That's alright, I was asking you what Christmases were like in your world."

Rose blinks in surprise at the question before tilting her head in thought. (…I should just tell them about the good parts.) "Well, at New York there's a Christmas tree almost as tall as a giant propped in the middle of the city that's beautifully decorated. Millions of people would come to see it including myself. The rest of the city was also decorated to the point where you almost don't recognize the place. It's hard to not get into the holiday spirit. Since I was ten as soon as December came I always street performed by playing as many Christmas songs as I can on the guitar before getting chased by the cops for not having a permit."

Zira looks at her in confusion. "Why didn't you just get a permit?"

"Too expensive, and all those regulations take too much time. Besides, in my opinion part of the fun in street performing is the thrill of the chase."

Luffy chuckles at that. "Sounds like fun. What about your parents?"

"We'd listen to Christmas stories all the time while enjoying the holiday decorations in the city. On the actual day we would also have a snowball fight in the park like there's no tomorrow depending on if there's snow or not. What about you Luffy?"

"Ace and I have a great time hunting and sparring."

Rose nods before turning to Zira. "What about you Zira?"

She sighs. "Besides the ones I spent with you there's not much to talk about at a marine base science lab…"

Rose looks at her softly before petting her head. "Not to worry, this year we'll have even more fun than with Shanks right Luffy?"

He nods. "Yea, this Christmas is going to be awesome."

He spots the ship ahead then starts having stars in his eyes. "Whoa, look at the tree Zoro and Ace got!" He points to the 14 foot tall tree that Zoro and Ace are propping onto the deck with the stand Franky made.

Rose grins in excitement as she uses her wind to get Luffy and herself flying to the ship with Zira following. "Let's get going!"

Luffy nods as he yells when they start approaching. "Hey guys!"

The others jump and turn to them nervously causing Rose to sigh as they land on the deck. (They did it again…)

She grabs the star and hands it to Luffy before flying up to the observatory with the bag in her hand. "I'm gonna put the other one away. I'll be right back."

Luffy nods as he sees her flying up to the observatory then looks at the tree in excitement. "This tree looks awesome guys!"

The others smile at the tree while Franky takes the star from him. "This star is SUPER! It'll go great with the lights!"

Zira nods as she lands on the railing. "Thanks, you guys should have seen the other decorations there! They even have Christmas toppers of the yonko!"

Ace blinks in surprise before chuckling. "Seriously? That's nuts, even Whitebeard?"

Luffy nods as he turns to Nami. "We're leaving for the island today right?"

Nami nods. "We can head out after decorating the ship. You didn't do anything to make Rose suspicious right?"

Luffy looks away while pursing his lips and whistling. "I didn't do anything like that…"

Usopp shakes his head. "Your lying sucks… What exactly did you do?"

Zira raises her wings up. "It was my fault. I brought the subject up while we were waiting outside for Rose and when she left the store I tackled Luffy."

Chopper sighs. "We gotta be more careful. Let's not talk about the island right now."

The others nod in agreement while Rose sadly watched them out of earshot from the observatory window then sighs. (Times like this, I wish I had Robin's devil fruit. I don't get it. What are they planning and why are they keeping me out of it? Not even Zira's telling me anything… I don't know why, but I'm getting nervous...)

She sighs again as she touches the rhombus shaped half black, half red crystal that's hanging around her neck then shakes her head. (I gotta stop worrying. Whatever it is can't be as bad as what I'm imagining. Ugh, if I keep this up I'll become as paranoid as Handa-kun. For all I know, it could just be something for the holiday… Still, what would get them to keep-)

"ROSE, GET DOWN ALREADY!"

She looks down to see Luffy waving her down with a smile too big for anyone else to pull off causing her to smile as she opens the window. "COMING!" (Right, this is Luffy I'm dealing with. If he is planning something, it's with good intentions.)

She jumps off the window and lands on the deck where the others are waiting for her and began decorating the ship with everyone. Zira and Brook were working on putting the wreaths on the windows outside and on the aquarium glass. Franky, Zoro and Ace got the lights on the tree then Sanji, Nami, and Robin were putting up various ornaments. Usopp and Chopper are working on the garland for the upper deck railing while Rose is working with Luffy on the garland for the lower deck. However, the captain struggled to get the knots out of it and accidentally got himself tangled in a web of the long decoration.

Rose looks at him in shock before laughing. "Hahaha, how the hell did this happen?"

Luffy pouts as he looks away. "It wasn't my fault! The 'garnish' got me by surprise."

Rose giggles at the mis-wording. "It's called a 'garland' Luffy. Hold still, I'll get you out."

He nods as she gets to work on untangling him from the green web.

Luffy looks at her in confusion as she tries to untangle him. "What kind of plant did this come from anyway?"

She looks as the web in thought while working on untangling it. "You know, that's a good question. Could be a mystery plant… Man, how did you get so stuck?"

"Hang on, I'll help." He struggles with her to get the garland off, but instead of making things better things got worse when Rose wound up getting herself tangled along with him with both of their faces a few centimeters away from each other.

Rose blinks in surprise while blushing and trying to untangle them. "Seriously?! How the hell-"

Everyone laughed at the tangled up couple while Zoro smirks. "Wait to cuddle with him after you're done decorating Rose."

Rose turned her body into wind and turned back to normal outside of the web before glaring at Zoro. "Shut up Zoro!"

Luffy blinks in surprise before pouting as he used the extra space Rose occupied to get out the garland. "Aww, I wanted to cuddle some more."

Everyone laughed at Luffy's pouting before getting back to work while Rose face palms. (Seriously, this guy… Hehe.)

She grins before picking up the garland and walking beside him to sneak a kiss on the cheek when no one was looking. "Maybe later Luffy, let's get this done first."

Luffy blinks in surprise before grinning. "Ok."

They work together until the railing on the lower deck was decorated while the rest of the crew finished their decorating everything except the top of the tree.

Sanji looks up at the decorated tree with various ornaments and large amount of different colored lights then lights his cigarette. "So who should put the star up?"

Chopper looks at the tree in thought. "That's a good question Sanji."

Robin grins before turning to Luffy. "How about you do it this year captain?"

The others nod at the idea causing Luffy to grab the star. "Sounds good to me!"

He stretches his arm up and roughly places the star on the tree almost causing it to fall but Ace and Usopp steadied it in time.

Luffy grins up at the tree. "It looks great! Shishi-"

He was cut off by a whack to the head by Nami. "Be more careful!"

He rubs the aching spot on his head before nodding. "My bad, is the log pose ready?"

Nami looks at the log pose before nodding. "Yup, we're set to go."

He nods before raising his fists in the air. "GREAT, THEN LET'S SET SAIL!"

The others nod as they prepared the ship to leave.

Rose flew up then opened the sails. Afterwards, she lands on the deck and walks up to Ace. "Hey Ace, do you know where we're going?"

He quickly shakes his head. "Not sure, why do you ask?"

"Since you've been to the New World with Whitebeard I thought you might've been here before."

(Looks like she doesn't know where we're heading, that's a relief.) He sighs. "Sorry, I remember the area but I don't know where we're heading yet. You need anything else?"

She shakes her head causing him to walk up to the crow's nest to the training room while the ship leaves the docks.

"Rose-chan! Here's your drink!" She turns to Sanji who's love tornadoing towards her with three mugs of hot chocolate on a tray and stops right before her.

Rose grins as she takes the hot chocolate from him. "Thanks Sanji."

He nods. "Anytime Rose-chan. If you need anything else just let me know."

He walks away while she nods and cools her hot chocolate with her wind before sipping it. When she sees the crew acting normally she starts smiling. (I'm glad they're not acting too weird. Looks like it mainly happens when I find them grouped together. Maybe I should just go inside and take a nap.)

She starts waking inside when Luffy spots her and walks up to her.

"Wait up!"

She quirks an eyebrow as she turns to him. "What's up Luffy?"

"You said we could cuddle later right? Isn't it later now?"

She freezes at the statement before chuckling. "Yea, it's later. I was about to take a nap anyway. Come on."

She sips her hot chocolate as they walk into the girl's room.

"Can I have the rest?" Luffy asks as he points to her cup causing her to nod as she hands it to him before taking off her shoes and winter coat then got under the covers.

He chugs the rest of the contents then puts it on the nightstand along with his hat before taking his winter jacket off. Afterwards, he joins her on the bed then wraps his arms around her waist before pulling her close to the point where her head is right below his chin.

Rose grinned as she snuggled up to his chest so they're both comfortable then wrapped her arms around him before her eyes started getting heavy. (I'm still curious about what everyone's planning, but if I press too hard I might spoil the holiday if it's some sort of surprise… If they keep acting weird after Christmas then I'll ask them what's going on. For now, I should stop thinking about it and sleep so I can go stargazing tonight.)

She quickly fell asleep causing Luffy to grin down at her. (Can't wait for us to make it to the island.)

He kisses the top of her head before following her into a deep sleep.

* * *

After days of travelling the New World everyone has finally reached the morning of December 23rd.

Everyone except for Rose was in the dining hall while Sanji was finishing making breakfast.

Robin uses her devil fruit to see that Rose is busy reading her astronomy books in the observatory before turning to the others. "She's preoccupied with her books, so we can talk about the island."

Nami nods as she checks her log pose. "After following the log pose it's safe to assume that we'll be reaching an island by tomorrow morning. Though, we can't know for certain whether or not that island is Temporal Island."

Ace turns to her with a serious look on his face. "When I was with pops and the other commanders we've been around the area where that winter island was at. The direction your log pose is taking us is completely different from all the surrounding islands I've been to with them."

Usopp widens his eyes at this. "You mean this really could be the year that island shows up?!"

He nods with a grin causing the others match it.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait!" Chopper says while Nami nods.

"I only wish Nojiko was here to see Bellemere too."

Robin nods. "Nojiko is your sister correct? We can always send a picture to her if you want. The bookshop owner told me they would have physical bodies until they have to leave so it shouldn't be a problem."

Nami grins at the idea. "Yea, that sounds great!"

Franky nods. "If we can take pictures of everyone that would be SUPER! I'll modify my camera so that we can take as many pictures as we want."

"Good idea Franky." Sanji says while Zoro grins at the idea but remains silent.

Luffy grins as he pumps his fists. "GREAT! We'll be partying like there's no tomorrow when we get there!"

"Get where?"

The others jump in their seats from the shock before turning around to see Rose looking at them curiously from the door.

Nami waves her arm dismissively while nervously grinning. "T-to the next island! According to the log pose we should be on an island by tomorrow."

Rose blinks in surprise before smiling. "Cool, do you know what kind of island it is?"

She quickly shakes her head along with the others causing her to quietly sigh. "I see." (They did it again…)

Sanji immediately love tornadoes towards her. "Not to worry Rose-chwan! No matter what dangers are on this island I'll be sure to protect you!"

Rose chuckles before shaking her head. "Thanks, but you know I don't need- Hey!"

Luffy stretches his arm to grab hers and pulls her onto his lap while glaring at Sanji. "If anyone's protecting her it's me Sanji!"

Rose blushes at the statement before getting off his lap to sit in the vacant chair next to him. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but I don't need protecting!"

Both guys pout at the statement causing the others to laugh before Robin speaks up. "In any case, we'll be sure to have fun tomorrow."

The others nod as Sanji hands out the plates and start eating while blocking Luffy's thieving hands.

Rose looks around the table before internally sighing. (Everyone looked so excited just before they noticed me… Is it really that bad if I know what's going on?)

Robin finishes her food before speaking up. "Sanji, would it be alright for me to use the kitchen tonight?"

The others look at her in confusion while Sanji spoke up. "I don't see why not after dinner, but how come Robin-chan? I'd be more than happy to make something for you."

She shakes her head. "I thought it would be fun to try making cookies for tomorrow."

Sanji grins at the idea. "That's a wonderful idea Robin-chwan! I'll make sure you have everything you need."

Luffy grins in excitement. "Can I taste test?"

Sanji kicks him on the head. "You'd just eat the entire thing!"

Robin giggles at that before speaking up. "Actually, I could use some help."

"I want to help too." Chopper says.

Nami nods. "I can work on my own cookies too."

Robin nods before turning her head to Rose. "How about it Rose? Want to join us?"

Rose blinks in surprise at the invitation before nodding with a grin. "Ok." (As long as they don't act weird around me again then it sounds like fun.)

Robin nods. "Great, after dinner we can start."

The others nod as they finish their breakfast and clean up before leaving to do their daily activities.

Usopp and Franky went inside to work on modifying a camera along with Robin who went to the library while Zoro and Ace went up to the crow's nest to train. Luffy, Usopp, Zira and Chopper were playing tag while Brook was playing a cheerful melody.

Rose was standing outside and looking up at the scattered clouds curiously. (I should keep myself busy today. There's something I've wanted to try with my abilities for a while. Now might be a good time.)

She turns to see Nami about to walk inside then runs in front of her. "Hey Nami, just to be sure those clouds aren't storm clouds right?"

She points to the large white puffy clouds above them causing the navigator to nod. "That's right, why do you ask?"

"I want to experiment on my cloud manipulation a bit."

Nami quirks an eyebrow as Rose flies up and starts using her wind from a distance to manipulate the clouds shape.

Brook, Usopp, Luffy, Chopper and Zira stop what they're doing to see Rose trying to change the curve on the cloud into tree edges then stops what she's doing to see that she made the cloud look like an uneven Christmas tree.

Chopper looks at it in excitement. "Wow, so cool!"

Zira nods. "For a first try it's not bad."

Nami grins at the cloud before observing the other clouds then yelling up to her. "ROSE, YOU CAN USE ALL THE SURROUNDING CLOUDS HERE, BUT IF YOU SEE ANY DARK CLOUDS LET ME SEE THEM BEFORE YOU TRY ANYTHING!"

Rose nods with a grin. "OK!"

Nami heads inside while the others yell up to her.

"THAT LOOKS AWESOME ROSE! CAN YOU MAKE A MEAT CLOUD?!" Luffy asks causing her to chuckle before landing.

"If I made a cloud look like that you can't eat it you know?"

Luffy pouts in disappointment while Brook steps up. "How about a cloud shaped like panties?"

She flies up to whack Brook on the head. "Not on your second life! I'm only practicing with Christmas requests!"

Chopper walks up to her. "Since it's not snowing here can you try making a snowman?"

Rose nods. "You got it doc."

She grins as she practices her cloud manipulation for the rest of the day while taking requests to turn them into various Christmas shapes.

* * *

Later that night after dinner Sanji, Nami, Robin, Rose, Luffy and Chopper have cleaned up then started gathering the ingredients needed for the cookies.

Rose turns to Robin curiously. "What kind of cookies are we making?"

Robin grins as she takes out a recipe book. "Along with Nami's tangerine flavored cookies we have enough ingredients for gingerbread cookies."

The others nod at this while Sanji turns to the guys. "I'm going to make sure things are ready for tomorrow while you guys are baking. Luffy, if I catch you eating anything without permission you're out of here!"

Luffy nods as he, Chopper, and Nami are working together on the tangerine cookies, but Nami whacks Luffy on the head for trying to eat some of the dough.

"I told you not to eat anything without permission!" Sanji grabbed Luffy by the back of his shirt and kicked him out of the kitchen before sighing.

"I should have known not to trust him. How are you doing Robin and Rose?" He walks over to Robin and Roses spot who are working together on the gingerbread cookies.

Robin grins as she and Rose finish mixing the batter. "Looks like we're about done, right Rose?"

Rose nods. "Yea, this look great." (I'm glad they're not acting nervous around me now. If they really are acting like this because of a Christmas surprise I'm getting curious about what it is. If anything, I can't wait for everyone to stop tensing up every time I walk into a room.)

Rose snaps out of her thoughts when she sees Sanji working on an extremely large amount of food. (What the hell?! Since when did Sanji make this much for an island adventure?!)

She keeps staring until Nami brings out the cookie cutters for the 4 of them. "Try not to waste any dough guys."

The others nod before they and Nami grab the snowman, candy cane, star, and tree cookie cutters and started cutting up the dough until there's nothing left. As soon as the shapes were placed on the trays Sanji placed the various cookies into the oven.

Sanji gets back to work on his food while Chopper turns to him as he's cleaning up with the girls. "Thanks for letting us bake Sanji."

Nami nods. "Yea, thanks Sanji."

Sanji nods as he's working. "It was my pleasure. The cookies will be great with the food I'm making."

Rose quirks an eyebrow while getting the cooling racks ready as she watches Sanji cooking up a storm. (Does Sanji plan to cook all night?)

Robin grabs a pair of oven mittens then after making sure the cookies were done took them out of the oven and placed them on the cooling rack. Once Rose used her wind to cool them down Robin gives Sanji a tangerine cookie to try while she and Robin also have a taste.

Sanji finishes the cookie quickly then starts having hearts in his eyes. "These cookies are almost as amazing as you are Nami-swaan!"

Nami nods with a smile as she finished her cookie. "Thanks, I'm just glad I got it right."

Chopper takes a bite of the gingerbread cookie and starts smiling. "These cookies are great too!"

Rose nods as she eats her gingerbread cookie then places both cookies into two separate boxes and hides them in one of the cabinets. "As long as Luffy doesn't eat them tonight we should be fine."

The others nod before Nami and Chopper start leaving.

"We're going to head to bed. Good night guys." Chopper says

"Good night." Nami says.

Rose looked at the door for a second before turning to Sanji. "Do you want any help cooking Sanji?"

He shakes his head. "I appreciate the gesture Rose-chan, but I'll be fine. You should get your beauty sleep for tomorrow."

"You should get some sleep too though, if we work together it could get done faster."

Robin shakes her head as she wraps an arm around Roses shoulders and leads her out the door. "It's ok Rose, I need to stay behind to make a cupcake for Chopper's birthday present. While I'm working I'll be sure to give him a few hands."

She creates a few hands on her arms causing Rose to hold back from laughing. (Ok, that pun was funny, but still…)

Her smile starts to fade at the refusal. "I still don't see why I can't help though. With that much food another pair of hands can be useful."

Robin sighs as she blocks the door. "You know how fast Sanji is, so you shouldn't worry about him. Sorry, but please go to bed. We need to get back to work."

She closed the door before Rose could say anything else.

Rose keeps her frown at the door before sighing. (I guess I shouldn't have pressed. Still, even with Ace and Luffy here Sanji's never made that much food. Does this have to do with tomorrow too?! Ugh, I should just go to sleep. The sooner tomorrow comes the sooner I can find out what's going on.)

She walks inside to get to bed with too many questions occupying her mind. Meanwhile, Robin was working on making a large cupcake for Chopper while sprouting hands on the counter to slice up the vegetables Sanji placed by the cutting boards. Once they were sliced Sanji placed the ingredients on the frying pans to get fried.

After Robin was done getting the ingredients for the vanilla cupcake she turns to Sanji. "I wasn't too harsh when I kicked Rose out of the kitchen was I?"

Sanji shakes his head. "No, you weren't. I think she was starting to wonder why I'm making so much."

Robin nods as she pours the batter into a large cupcake mold that's twice the size of an average cupcake then placed it in the oven. Afterwards, she started working on the chocolate icing while her extra hands are now chopping up the meat and fish. "With everyone we're bringing here from the dead including Whitebeard I'm sure this amount of food is perfect."

Sanji nods as he finishes up the vegetables Robin chopped up then packed them into 70 lunch boxes. Then he started cooking up the sliced up meat and fish on the various pans on the stove. "I agree, if Luffy wouldn't steal food at night I would have started this sooner. Thanks for the help Robin."

"My pleasure Sanji." Once she finished mixing the chocolate frosting she created a extra hand next to the bowl to scoop a piece of it and tastes it to find it perfect for the sweets loving reindeer. She started cleaning up her station when she saw that the meat was all sliced then she cancelled out the rest of her hands.

Sanji grins in satisfaction with the meat as he cooked up a storm and managed to pack up the lunch boxes with ease while Robin made a clean part of her station for the cupcake then placed it down on a plate.

After packing the last of the boxes he starts hiding them in the food storage so Luffy doesn't go after them.

Robin finishes frosting the cupcake then decorated it with pink sprinkles before packing in a box then hiding it in a cabinet. "I'll be sure to give it to Chopper in the morning."

Sanji nods. "I'm sure he'll like it more than the cake I made for the party since it was made with your love Robin-chan. I can take care of cleaning from here, you should get yourself some beauty rest."

She nods as she starts heading out the door. "Thank you Sanji, good night."

Hearts fill his eyes as he waves while she leaves. "Good night Robin-chwan!"

She giggles before closing the door behind her then walking to the girls room where Rose and Nami are sound asleep. She immediately changes into her pajamas but before she makes it to her bed she freezes when she hears Rose groaning in her sleep.

She walks up to Roses bed to see her eyes tightly shut as she clenches her blankets.

Robin softly sighs before petting her head which softens Roses facial expression then walks to her own bed. (Sorry Rose, it must've been hard being out of the loop. I promise the surprise will be worth it.) She gets under the covers and quickly falls asleep to her own dreams.

* * *

 _14 year old Rose looks out her bedroom window of her foster home in New York City to see the lights of the city gleaming on the cold Christmas Eve afternoon. She starts getting ready to go street performing while her foster father Rick and her foster sisters Marie and Laura were baking cookies together. She puts a dark blue wool hat over her long brown hair, a worn out dark green winter jacket, and black snow boots covering her blue jeans before she grabs her guitar case and walks out of the room._

 _(Good thing it's not snowing anymore. Now I can get some cash from street performing. If I leave quietly then I won't have to deal with Rick and the twins…) She looks into the living room to see the 15 year old blond twins watching Christmas movies with their dark haired father after placing the cookies in the oven._

 _Rose softly sighs as she sneaks past the living room doorway and made it to the doorway to the kitchen then looks in horror at the mess the girls left from baking gingerbread cookies. She shakes her head when she was about to sneak past the door when the cookie timer rang causing both twins to rush to the kitchen and push Rose out of the way._

 _Laura looks back to see her foster sister falling and catching herself with the wall causing her to snicker. "What's the matter Rosie? Slipped on your two left feet?"_

 _Rose glares at her when Marie joins them after taking the cookies out of the oven. "I bet she was trying to steal our cookies before making people deaf with her music."_

 _"I don't want your cookies!"_

 _Laura huffs while keeping a smirk on. "It's your loss. The rest of the family's gonna love them. I'm really jealous of you Rosie. Getting to stay home and have fun all alone while we go to our relatives for Christmas. Honestly, sometimes I think you're more like the family pet than our sister."_

 _Rose clenches her fists then turns to leave when Marie speaks up. "It'd be easier if she was a dog. Then we wouldn't have to worry about her going crazy from her Chinese cartoon obsession and her parent's research on that fake comet."_

 _Rose freezes before gently setting the guitar case down then cracks her knuckles. (Sounds like they want matching black eyes and broken noses for Christmas…) She turns around and walks up to them with clenched fists and was about to punch Marie when her fist was blocked by Rick's hand and he tightly grips her fist causing her to flinch._

 _The twins happily watched and waved as their father roughly pulls Rose by the arm to the door while grabbing her guitar case. "You really can't get along with normal people can you? You're lucky you didn't damage my daughters face this time. It's savage behavior like that that proves you should be alone tomorrow."_

 _Rose grits her teeth as she tries to get her arm out of his tight grip but it was too strong. "If your daughters would keep their mouths shut then maybe we'd get along."_

 _He opens the door and kicks her back and let go to stagger forward then turns around to see him drop the guitar case in front of her. "There wasn't anything they said that wasn't true. Just get out. The girls and I will be leaving for my cousins around 8 and won't be back until after tomorrow. Until we leave don't come back."_

 _He slams the door shut while Rose rushed to her case to make sure the guitar didn't break. Once she saw that the guitar didn't get a scratch on it she sighed in relief._

 _(Good thing school instrument cases are sturdy... Why do those three always act like that around me?) She looks at the door Rick kicked her out from sadly with tears in her eyes before shaking her head and wiping the threatening tears away with her arm._

 _(Can't let them get to me. Just a few more years left and I'll be done with these jerks. At least I get a break from them tomorrow. Better go before the tourists go home.) She closes her guitar case then leaves to street perform the day away to cheer herself up._

* * *

Rose slowly wakes up from her dream an hour before dawn then quietly groans. (Man, even memories of those three came back? That sucks…)

She quietly changes into her sneakers, jeans, dark blue v-neck, gloves and dark purple jacket then goes out to the deck to see new white clouds replacing the cloud shapes she made yesterday. (When I get to the observatory I can open the dome and practice on my cloud manipulation until-)

"OUCH!" She freezes to Luffy's yelling and followed the sound to the kitchen then turned on the light to find her rubber captain trapped under a giant mouse trap.

He turns to see Rose at the door then smiles as he squirms under the mouse trap's hold. "Glad it's you Rose! Can you give me a hand out of this?! I can't get out."

She sweat drops at her boyfriend's situation before laughing. "Hahaha, what is with you and getting stuck?"

He pouts at that as he keeps trying to get out on his own. "It's not my fault the mouse trap got me. Just help me out before Sanji comes."

"Alright, alright, hang on." She walks up to the mouse trap and pulls the traps holding bar back far enough for Luffy to crawl out then once he was free Rose released the bar.

He dusts himself off as he stands up. "Thanks Rose."

"No problem. Wait, didn't you have night watch tonight?"

He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Yea, but I got hungry so I came down for a midnight snack."

"I see, we'd better get out of here before Sanji comes in."

"Aww, but the food~"

She giggles before shaking her head as she takes his hand and takes him out of the kitchen before turning off the lights. "You gotta wait till tomorrow. I'm gonna head to the observatory to practice my cloud art so if you get bored in between patrols you can visit."

Luffy quirks an eyebrow at this. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She scratches her cheek sheepishly before using their wind to fly into the observatory through the open window. "I couldn't sleep…"

He widens his eyes at this. "Was it a bad dream?"

She shifts her eyes everywhere while waving her hand dismissively. "I-I didn't have a bad dream…"

He starts staring at her with a serious expression on his face before walking up to her and picking her up over his shoulder.

She blinks in surprise at what just happened before struggling to get down. "What the hell Luffy?!"

He uses his free arm to climb them down from the observatory to the crows nest right below them then plops her down on the couch. He crosses his arms over is chest as he stares down at her. "Even after the two years you still suck at lying. If you want to stay up it's fine, but you're staying here with me. Captains orders."

She blinks in surprise before sighing. "Fine, but mind if we open a window so I can still practice?"

He nods as he opens a window and Rose searches the cloudy sky for a good one to practice on. She spots a large fluffy white cloud when uses her wind to pull it closer to the ship so it's close enough for her to change its shape from the ship.

Luffy looks at the cloud with stars in his eyes. "Awesome! What are you gonna make with it?"

"Close your eyes."

He complies as he keeps his eyes shut while Rose was concentrating on the cloud. When she feels confident enough with it she nodded to herself. "Ok, you can open them."

He opens his eyes to see that she transformed the cloud into a spider web causing him to tilt his head in confusion. "Why did you make a spider web?"

She blinks in surprise before looking at it again closely then face palms. "Damnit, I was trying to make a snowflake."

She takes her hand off her face to look at it then starts giggling. (So this was how Jack Skellington felt when trying to make snowflakes.)

Luffy joins her in laughing. "Shishishi, you gotta practice more."

She crosses her arms before pouting. "I'm still new to it. Just wait till next year! I'll be able to fill the sky with awesome Christmas clouds by then."

Luffy nods at this. "Can't wait. Are you excited for Christmas Eve?"

She nods. "Yea, I'm excited." (I'm pretty excited to see what's going on. I can't wait for things to get back to normal too.)

He nods. "Good, you're gonna love it!"

She blinks in surprise before smiling. "Glad to-" She accidentally starts yawning causing Luffy to widen his eyes.

"You should get back to sleep."

She shakes her head. "A few hours of sleep are enough for me. Why's everyone so concerned about me sleeping tonight?"

"You need all the energy you can get for the island."

She quirks an eyebrow at this. (What the hell is going on at this island?!)

Before she can say anything Luffy picked her up bridal style and laid down on the couch with her on top of him then threw a blanket over them. "If it'll make it easier for you we can sleep together. I wanna get some sleep too."

Rose looks at him in shock before sighing. (I guess it's ok since the sun's about to come up. Still…) "Ok, but only if you promise me something."

He quirks an eyebrow before nodding. "What is it?"

She looks at him nervously for a second before responding. "Promise that I'll get to see what you guys are planning by the end of the day or tomorrow latest… Please?"

He widens his eyes at this before nodding as he keeps his arms around her. "Don't worry, you'll find out by today. I promise it's gonna be awesome!"

She chuckles. "Thanks, I can't wait." She snuggles up to his chest before the couple falls asleep until breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast the crew began to see an island in their view.

Nami grins at the log pose to see that it's the island the log pose is pointing towards. "Ok guys, this is it! Let's get ready!"

The others nod as mostly everyone gets ready to dock while Sanji and Ace help get the bentos ready for the trip.

While Chopper was out of earshot Rose walks over to Robin. "Did you give Chopper the cupcake?"

She nods with a grin. "I managed to put it next to his bed before he woke up. By the way, I'm sorry for kicking you out of the kitchen last night."

She shakes her head. "Don't be, I shouldn't have pressed. I just can't wait to get to this island."

Robin nods. "Me too."

As soon as the ship was docked Zoro and Ace each picked up a giant backpack full of food before joining the others on the uninhabited island filled with jungles surrounding the giant mountain at the center of the slightly cold island.

"You guys ready?" Nami asks causing them to nod as Luffy pumps his fists.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO TO THE-" Zira covers his mouth with her wing as she tackles his head before whispering to him.

"Don't give it away!"

Rose sweat drops at the pair before giggling. (Time to see what everyone's so excited about.)

She walks with the crew deeper into the jungles completely unaware of what's in store for her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry this was late. I haven't really been in the Christmas Spirit as much as I wouldn've liked to. I hope you guys enjoy my finale and I want to thank suntan140 again for the idea. I will now be going back to work on the main story The Comet Wish and while the updates might be slow due to job searching I will do my best to keep the story going. Happy Belated Holidays and a Happy New Year.**

* * *

The crew wandered through the seemingly endless jungle while fighting off dinosaurs from raptors, pterodactyls and even a T-Rex throughout the entire Christmas Eve morning.

A triceratops comes charging at them when Rose turns her arm into a twister and punches it to send it flying. Sanji sky walks right above it and kicks it to the ground head first to knock it out.

Robin looks over the unconscious dinosaur curiously. "Even the herbivores are attacking."

Nami sighs. "This feels like Little Garden all over again."

All the crewmembers who lived through the experience slowly nodded except for Luffy who's looking around the jungle eagerly until he sees a few giant long neck dinosaurs nearby.

"There are some long neck ones over there! I'm gonna go on their heads and see if we're close!" He runs over to them and jumps on their backs with Rose following.

"Wait up!" She giggles as she avoids the dinosaurs jaws and uses her wind to jump on top of one of their heads with Luffy sitting on top of another one. (Wow, this place is really cool. I doubt everyone was so excited about dinosaurs though.)

She follows Luffy's gaze to see what he's looking at but he's exploring the landscape instead of the mountain. The others watch them exploring the island and sweat drop at their behavior.

"Is Luffy really searching for the mountain or did he just want to ride a dinosaur again?" Usopp asks.

Sanji smokes his cigarette then sighs. "My bet's on the latter."

Zira nods as she flies above them then freezes when she sees a large Venus fly trap moving towards Chopper from behind. "CHOPPER BEHIND YOU!"

The reindeer turns around and drops his jaw at the sight of the giant plant. "AAAH!" He runs out of the way while Ace blasted it with a fire fist.

Chopper hyperventilates while Zira lands in front of him. "You ok?"

He nods as he starts calming down. "Y-yea, I'm ok. Thanks Ace."

Ace nods. "No problem, any idea how much longer till we're there?"

Robin uses her devil fruit abilities to sprout eyes on the tree tops then sees the mountain close by. "If we take this direction we should be there in about 15 minutes."

She points to the direction of the mountains causing the others to nod.

Franky looks up to where Rose and Luffy are and starts yelling. "OI GUYS, GET DOWN! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Rose nods as she uses her wind to bring them back to the others. The group begins to follow Robin for the mountain except for Zoro who wandered in a random direction until Usopp called out to him.

"That's the wrong way!"

Zoro jolts before catching up until everyone reached the giant white stoned mountain and have split up to search for the entrance.

Rose looks at them in confusion then runs a hand through her brown hair as she looks up at the mountain curiously. (Is everyone looking for a way to the summit? Why didn't they just ask me to fly them up there?) She starts flying up when Luffy takes her hand and pulls her down.

"Where are you going Rose?"

Rose tilts her head in confusion. "Don't we need to go to the top?"

He shakes his head. "Nope, we're going somewhere else."

She quirks an eyebrow at the statement. "Where exactly are-"

"Guys, I found it!" Sanji says from around the corner of the base.

Luffy flashes a toothy grin before rushing to where Sanji is while keeping a hold of Roses hand. "You're about to find out now! Come on!"

Rose tries her best to keep up with her captain as they reach the entrance of the cave where everyone is waiting for them.

Ace lights his hand on fire and leads the way through the tunnel. "Let's get going. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

The others nod and follow while Rose looks around the cavern in thought. (So it's something about the caves? Wait, didn't I hear something awesome about an island's cave a few-?)

She snaps out of her thoughts when she walked into Luffy's back. She takes a step back then looks around to see that they reached the end of the tunnel that leads them into a large white cavern with their only source of light being the large hole from the ceiling that leads to the summit.

The freckled girl stops looking around when she sees an orange portal on the opposite wall from them that's the same size as a door. (What the hell?!) "Luffy, what exactly is that?"

"Shishishi, you'll see. Who wants to test it out?"

Everyone looks to each other in thought.

"U-umm." They freeze when they hear Chopper speaking up and turn to see him shifting his foot nervously while staring at the ground. "If it's ok with you guys, can I see if it works?"

The others nod while Chopper walks up to the strange passage. He looks at it nervously then starts speaking up. "Dr. Hiruluk? Are you in there?"

Rose widens her eyes at what Chopper said but before she could say anything the portal started glowing brightly to the point where everyone had to close their eyes. When the light died down everyone opened their eyes to see an old man with white hair angled like the top half of a plus sign, pink mottled pants, and a black coat over a green shirt smiling down at the surprised doctor.

Usopp looks at the old man slack jawed. "W-who is that?"

Rose looks at him utterly shocked. "That's Dr. Hiruluk!" (HOLY SHIT! THIS IS THE ISLAND THE BOOK SHOP OWNER WAS TELLING ME ABOUT?!)

Hiruluk kneels down in front of Chopper while the reindeer's still frozen in shock. "Hahaha, looks like you've grown Chopper. With you being another year older now I shouldn't be surprised. Happy Birthday."

Tears start streaming down Choppers face before he clung onto Dr. Hiruluk. "Waah! I'm so glad you're here Doctor!"

Hiruluk keeps on smiling with happy tears in his eyes as he returns the hug. "I'm glad to be here. Is it true that you're a pirate now?"

Chopper nods with a big smile on his face. "Yea, I'm a part of Luffy's crew."

He nods then turns to the crew while waving. "Thank you for taking care of Chopper."

"Not at all." Everyone responded.

Hiruluk couldn't stop smiling as he walks away from the portal with Chopper in his arms. "A bunch of people are waiting for you guys on the other side, so you should hurry up and call them over."

Everyone nodded but Rose who couldn't take her eyes off Chopper and his adoptive father as they started catching up. "Th-this is really Temporal Island?!"

Luffy nods. "Yup, I overheard you talking to the old lady in the book shop about it and I thought it would be fun to go here. We didn't tell you sooner because I wanted to surprise you with it."

Rose widens her purple eyes at this before smiling and pulling Luffy in a hug. "This is awesome! Thank you so much!"

The others grin at the sight while Nami steps up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get everyone here."

Everyone nods as they all except Luffy and Zira walk up to the portal and one at a time called out to their loved ones causing the portal to light up to the point where the entire cave is enveloped in light. When the light faded a large group of people stood in front of them.

Nami spotted Bellemere in a flash and almost tackled her to the ground in a hug. Robin rushed over to her mother Olvia and the giant Saul while weeping. Usopp and Sanji immediately found their respective mothers and locked them in an embrace which they happily returned. Franky couldn't stop bawling when he saw Tom who was happily laughing.

Zoro looks down at the young, pale, blue haired girl in front of him and knelt down to her eye level. "Were you always this short Kuina?"

Kuina whacks him on the head in irritation. "You were shorter than me when you were young jerk!"

He rubs his head then chuckles. "Almost forgot."

She smiles before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "Glad to see you've been working hard Zoro. Thanks for letting me come see you."

He widens his eyes before returning the hug. "It's good to see you too."

While the two rivals were talking Ace looks around then freezes when he sees his former captain, his best friend who's proudly wearing his pompadour hairstyle and a beautiful strawberry blonde woman who's freckles matches his own.

The woman grins as she walks up to him. "You've really grown into a strong young man Ace."

"M-mom?" Ace reached out for his mother with a trembling hand and when he touched her shoulder he immediately pulled her into a hug without uttering a word.

Rouge looks at him softly before returning the hug. (He really has been through a lot. He's not even ready to meet his dad yet…) "I'm sorry Ace, I should've been there to raise you."

Ace immediately pulls back and shakes his head. "You have nothing to apologize for. I should be the one apologizing for your death. Thank you so much for protecting me."

She softly smiles at him when Thatch wraps his arms around their shoulders "Hey now, we shouldn't be spending our time apologizing. It's the Holidays after all!"

Whitebeard nods in agreement while chuckling at his son's enthusiasm. "Gurarara, I couldn't agree more. I'm happy to see you're doing well Ace. I take it things have been nuts for you?"

Ace stares at his former crewmate and captain for a moment before smiling. "It's great to see you guys too. I can't tell you how many crazy adventures have happened since the war."

As Ace's family was connecting a blonde man with a tattoo on his face and a cowboy hat is searching for his former crewmember. "Hey Brook, where are you?"

Brook walks up behind him. "Over here Yorki-san."

He turns around to Brook's voice then widens his eyes to the living afro skeleton then jumps in surprise."Whoa! You really did become a skeleton Brook!"

"Yohohoho, that's right! Surprised aren't you? You look like you're about to jump out of your skin, but it looks like I've beaten you to the punch. Yohohoho!"

Yorki blinks in surprise before laughing and patting Brook's back. "Hahahaha! Your cheesy jokes are as dumb as I remember them. Glad to see you again buddy."

The skeleton holds back from crying as he puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see you too old friend."

Zira grins at the crew as she flies next to Luffy. "Our crew has had some interesting people in their lives huh?"

Luffy nods. "They sure did. Rose's folks should be around here too. Where is she anyway?"

They look around, but stop when they see Rose alone and looking around nervously for her parents then they immediately rush over to her.

"Where are your folks?!" Luffy asks.

Rose keeps looking around but there's no sign of them in the crowd causing her to quietly sigh. "I guess they couldn't show…" (Maybe since they didn't come to this world before dying they're in some sort of separate afterlife from this one...)

Zira looks at her softly before flying onto her shoulder and patting her on the head with her wing. "Sorry…"

She shakes her head with a soft grin. "Don't be, this place is still awesome. I mean really, who can say that they managed to bring back the dead on Christmas Eve? You guys want to start up the party?"

Luffy looks at Rose softly for a moment before taking off his straw hat and placing it on her head then starts walking to the portal. "I'll be right back."

Rose and Zira stare at him wide eyed before looking at each other then start rushing over to Luffy.

"Luffy, what are you going to do?!" Zira asks as she flies right in front of him causing him to stop.

"I'm gonna go call them out here. If that doesn't work then I'll break in there and bring them out."

Rose widens her eyes at this before rushing in front of him and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Wait, take it easy. Even if you did go they're probably not in there, so there's no point. You don't need to worry about it."

Luffy shakes his head as he gets her hands off his shoulders. "No way! You should see your folks too!"

Before Rose can protest a light flashed from the portal causing the couple to quiet down.

Luffy tilts his head as he looks at the man and woman who appeared behind Rose. "Who are you guys?"

The pale woman with long black hair, purple eyes, and wearing a green dress giggles. "We're just visitors here to see our cute daughter."

The pale freckled man with short scruffy brown hair, brown eyes behind a pair of glasses, and wearing a red shirt and black pants chuckles as he looks around the room dramatically. "Now if only we can find her! She surely can't be this lovely young woman in front of us now could it?!"

Rose widens her eyes at her parent's voices before slowly turning around to see them grinning at her. Tears start building up in her purple eyes as she stares at them. "Mom? D-dad?"

Her mother nods as she pulls Rose into a hug. "It's us Rose."

Her father chuckles before joining in the hug. "You have no idea how happy we are to see you."

Rose couldn't hold back anymore as she starts weeping while hugging them back. "I-I can't believe you're here. I really missed you guys…"

Her parents pull back while her dad wipes away her tears. "We missed you too. Sorry we were late, we had to convince the bosses of the afterlife back home to cross us over to this world's afterlife. Once you called us through the portal they finally caved."

Rose widens her eyes at this before grinning. "Really?! That's awesome."

Her mom nods before turning to Luffy who's been grinning at the reunion this whole time. "Now, who do we gotta thank for seeing you again?"

"Oh, right!" Rose turns to Luffy, puts his hat back on his head, and then takes his hand while Zira lands on her shoulder.

"Mom, dad, this is my captain and boyfriend Luffy, and the bird is my friend Zira. Luffy, Zira, this is my mom Teresa and my dad Joe."

Luffy waves. "Hi there."

Zira waves her wing at them. "Nice to meet you guys."

Both parents widen their eyes at the talking falcon before grinning in excitement.

Teresa looks her over with stars in her eyes. "So there are talking birds in this world?! That's awesome!"

Joe nods in agreement as he adjusts his glasses and scans the brown falcon over. "Incredible, is it because of one of these devil fruits we heard so much about?"

Zira blinks in surprise before nodding. "Yea, I ate one called the sound sound fruit. Listen to this."

She shifts her voice to make it sound like Joes. "Incredible, is it because of one of these devil fruits we heard so much about?"

Joe blinks at her impersonation of him before showing stars in his eyes. "That's one of the coolest things I've ever-"

He cuts himself off before slowly turning to Luffy with a scowl on his face. "Did Rose say you were her boyfriend?"

Luffy nods with a big grin while ignoring the tension. "Yup, we're a couple."

A dark aura starts emanating from Joe causing Teresa to whack him on the head. "Don't even think about it."

Joe rubs his head before turning to his wife. "Oh come on! You know it's my duty as a dad to make sure he's right for her."

Rose runs in front of him with big puppy dog eyes. "Please don't try punching him in the nose or any other of your tests you told me about that cause you to try beating him up."

He sweat drops at his daughter's cute plea before rubbing the back of his neck and sighing. "Fine, but I still want to have a talk with him before leaving."

Luffy nods while being unaware of the situation. "Sure."

Brook looks at the group with a grin before turning to his former captain. "Yorki-san, now that everyone's here what do you say we get this party started like old times?"

Yorki nods in agreement as he borrows Brooks guitar while the skeleton brings out his old violin. "Now you're talking Brook! Let's party like there's no tomorrow!"

As the music began to play the party began for the crew for hours. Zoro, and Whitebeard had a drinking contest causing Kuina to have to make him withdraw when he was about to pass out from trying to keep up with the yonko.

Chopper, Hiruluk, Franky and Tom were dancing the day away to the music while Nami and Bellemere were humming along and catching up.

Ace and Luffy decided to start an eating contest which Saul happily joined in causing Robin, Rouge and Olvia to giggle as they watched and talked. Thatch made sure the food from Sanji's supply was ready as he refereed the contest.

Usopp happily told his mom of all his past adventures and while they were exaggerated there was no mistaking the smile on her face as she listened to his adventures.

Sanji was making sure everyone was fed while his mother was enjoying the food and talking to her son.

Teresa and Joe were beaming with excitement when Rose demonstrated her devil fruit abilities for them by lifting them up in the air with her wind and Zira flies around them.

Rose giggles as she sets them down. "So you guys are staying in this world's afterlife?"

Joe nods. "Yup, after you came to this world we gave the higher ups in our world's afterlife such a hard time that today they agreed to let us be able to go to the afterlife of whatever world you go to. The price was that we can't go back to our old world's afterlife."

Teresa nods. "Fine by me in my opinion, this world looks like a lot more fun to watch over."

Rose nods in agreement. "You got that right. There's not a thing you guys can imagine that doesn't exist in this world. I only wish you can stay longer to see more."

Teresa chuckles as she looks around. "Don't worry about it, seeing everyone in your crew just proves how awesome this world is."

Zira giggles as she lands on Roses shoulder. "No doubt you guys are her family."

Teresa grins at the statement. "You can say that again. Thank you for being her friend."

Zira shakes her head. "Not at all! It's really fun to be around her."

Rose grins as she pets her head. "Thanks Zir- Wait, where did dad go?"

The three look around to see that he left the group then see him approaching Luffy who's laying down on his back with his stomach inflated from all the food he ate.

Rose goes to stop him but Teresa places a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Rose, he won't start a fight. How about we hang out with some of your crewmates while they talk?"

Rose looks at them nervously for a moment before sighing. "Alright, but if dad even thinks about punching him in the nose I'm intervening."

"Deal." The group goes off to talk to the rest of the crew while Joe walks up to Luffy.

The protective dad goes to poke Luffy's stomach to get his attention but it deflated back to its normal size before he could do anything.

Luffy happily sighs as he digests the food then sits up to see Joe looking down at him. "Oh hey. What's up?"

"I want to talk to you alone if that's alright."

He nods as he gets up and walks through the cave tunnel so they're close to the entrance and out of ear shot.

Joe crosses his arms over his chest then narrows his brown eyes at the captain. "Let's make one thing clear. I don't like that my daughter's in a relationship with someone."

Luffy was about to protest but Joe raised his hand up to stop him. "Let me finish. I might not be happy about it, but I haven't seen Rose this happy since Teresa and I were alive... What do you know about her life back in our world?"

Luffy tilts his head in thought. "I know she doesn't like the place, but she doesn't talk about why she didn't like it all that much. Most of the times that I ask her about that world she'd only tell me the good stuff like her street performing and her time spent with you guys."

Joe smiles at that. "She always hated showing her pain and weakness to others. It's true that when her mother and I were alive we did our best to make sure she lived a good childhood before we found a way to travel to other worlds."

His smile starts to fade as he continues. "However, from when we died to when she left New York to come here that wasn't the case. When she was 10 she was sent to live with a family who bullied her constantly for 7 years until the night she left that world. Even on Christmas every year they would shut her out from their holiday plans to make her feel alone..."

Luffy widens his eyes at this then looks down while hiding the anger in his eyes behind his bangs and keeping quiet.

Joe notices his anger then looks at him with a serious expression on his face. "The only reason I'm telling you this is because I want to request a favor from you."

Luffy starts calming down then matches his facial expression. "What is it?"

"If for whatever reason you two find yourselves in that world and see her foster dad Rick, I want you to beat him to a pulp in my place."

Luffy nods as he clenches his fists. "You didn't have to ask for that. If I ever see that guy I'm gonna kick his ass for hurting Rose!"

Joe starts grinning at the honest answer. "Good, as long as you do that then I'm ok with you two being together. However…"

He takes his glasses off and gives him a glare that would make a normal person tremble. "If you ever break my baby's heart or hurt her in any way I'll haunt you to the point where you'll wish you were never born."

Luffy nods while ignoring his glare and starts grinning. "Got it."

Joe blinks in surprise at his relaxed response then chuckles as he puts his glasses back on. "Hehe, you're alright Luffy. Let's head back to the party."

The rubber man nods as the two head back inside to see the dead starting to look transparent so they started saying their goodbyes.

Chopper tears up as he hugs Dr. Hiruluk. "Can't I just call you from the portal again when you go back?"

Hiruluk shakes his head as he hugs Chopper back. "Sorry Chopper, the portal is a one-time deal per person until the next time the island comes out of hiding. I'm really glad you brought me out to see the man you became in person."

Chopper sniffles before letting go. "Thank you Doctor. I'm happy I got to see you too."

He grins as he walks into the portal and waves. "Give my regards to Kureha."

"I will." Chopper waves back as he sees the walk through the portal.

Nami weeps as she hugs Bellemere then walks her to the portal. "I wish you could stay longer Bellemere."

The pink haired woman softly grins. "It's alright, I'm glad I got to see you gain. You better send some of those pictures of us to Genzo and Nojiko."

"Don't worry, I will. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Bellemere grins as she heads through the portal along with Usopp and Sanji's moms.

Franky holds back from tearing as Tom pats his shoulder. "I'm proud of how far you've gone with your dream ship Franky."

He nods as he wipes his tears and fives him a thumbs up. "Thanks Tom, I'll be sure to make my ship as SUPER as you would've kept it!"

Tom laughs at this as he hugs his former pupil. "I'm sure you would."

He lets go then walks towards the portal while giving Franky an easygoing grin. "And remember what I've taught you Franky. Whatever you do, do it with a 'don'! Tahahaha!"

Franky grins as he listens to his teachers laughter as he goes through the portal then starts weeping as he joins the others.

Robin hugs Olvia goodbye while Saul grins down at them.

"Glad to see you're not alone anymore Robin." Saul says while Robin nods.

"As long as I have the crew I'm ok."

Olvia grins at this as she pulls back from the hug. "I'm happy to hear that. Good luck with the Poneglyphs."

She kisses her daughters cheek before heading to the portal with Saul.

Robin grins at that while Brook sees Yorki off.

"Once the adventure with my new crew ends I'll be sure to find Laboon and give him everyone's regards Yorki-san."

He nods as he hands Brook the guitar back. "Thanks, I'll tell the other Rumbar Pirates that you're doing alright."

Brook nods as he sees his former captain walk through the portal.

Zoro grins down at Kuina as he sees her heading to the portal.

"Could you say hi to my dad for me Zoro?" Kuina asks.

Zoro nods. "The next time I see him I'll let him know."

Kuina nods as she lifts her fist up for Zoro. "Be sure to become the best swordsman for the both of us."

He nods with a grin as he gently bumps fists with her. "Count on it."

She walks through the portal while Ace hugs his mother one last time.

Rouge grins as she pulls back. "I understand that you're not ready to see _him_ yet, but I hope that when the time comes that you'll give him a chance."

He looks at her nervously for a moment for he knew who she was talking about then slowly nods. "I'll try to for you. I love you."

She kisses his cheek then heads to the portal. "I love you too. Merry Christmas."

Ace grins as he waves. "Merry Christmas."

She goes through the portal while Thatch chuckles. "Never thought you were so affectionate Ace."

Ace whacks him on the head. "Shut up!"

Thatch chuckles as he pats Ace's back. "Relax, I'm just teasing."

Ace grumbles while Whitebeard chuckles. "Gurarara, just like old times. Ace, will you tell my sons that we're doing well when you find them."

Ace nods. "No problem. As soon as I find the other Whitebeards I'll let them know."

Whitebeard nods as he and Thatch head to the portal.

Thatch gives Ace a as large teasing grin as he waves at him. "Thanks for bringing us out today fireball."

Before Ace can retaliate he quickly jumps into the portal with his captain. Ace chuckles then joins the others while Rose is hugging her parents goodbye.

Rose did her best to keep a smile on her face as she kept up her hug. "Thank you guys for being here and for everything."

Teresa grins as she pulls back and looks at the half black, half red crystal around her daughters neck that she gave her. "We should be thanking you for protecting that crystal and proving that our findings were true. If you ever want to travel to another world again you know how to use the crystal to do it right?"

Rose nods as she grins down at the crystal. "Yup, but I'm gonna stay here for a while."

Joe grins at this as he pulls back. "Glad to hear that. We'll be sure to watch over you. Love you."

"Love you guys too." Rose keeps a smile as she watches them leaving.

Joe turns to the crew who are waiting for her. (Glad to see she's found people that make her want to stay.)

He looks at Luffy and smirks to himself. (Now I wish I could go back to our world's afterlife if they go to New York, so I can see him beat Rick up. Oh well, Luffy doing all this proves he's good enough for her.)

Teresa grins as she waves to the others. "Thanks for taking care of Rose. Luffy, if we get called back again I wanna see some grandkids!"

Joe looks at her in utter shock before glaring at Luffy. "DON'T YOU DARE-"

Before he can finish Teresa pushed him into the portal then followed him in leaving her daughter a blushing mess while the rest of the crew was laughing at Teresa's statement, except for Luffy who was laughing at how Joe was pushed into the portal.

Zira was the first to recover as she flies onto Roses shoulder. "Your parents are great Rose."

Rose sighs as she calms herself down then chuckles. "Yea, they're as funny as I remember them." She turns to the others. "Did you guys have as much fun as I did?"

Everyone nods while Franky held a camera in his hand. "You bet, and the pictures I took of everyone will be a SUPER awesome way to remember it."

Nami grins as she looks at the hole in the ceiling to see that the sun is setting then looks at her log pose. "We should head back. The log pose is ready, so we can get off the island."

The others nod as they leave the cave, and defeat every creature they come across before reaching the Sunny and leaving Temporal Island as soon as the sun sets.

After dinner most of the crewmembers went to bed while Rose laid on her back on the lawn deck to star gaze. (Man, today was awesome! That was so worth nobody telling me about where we were heading.)

"Whatcha doing Rose?"

Rose snaps out of her thoughts to see Luffy towering over her with a curious look on his face.

"Hey Luffy, I was just relaxing while looking over the constellations. Wanna join me?"

Luffy nods as he lays down on his back next to her.

Rose turns her head to him. "Hey, what did you and my dad talk about?"

He scowls while hiding his eyes behind his hat. "He told me about your Christmases with your foster family."

She jolts at that. (Damnit dad, he didn't need to know that…) She sighs as she sits up and runs a hand through her hair. "He did huh?"

He nods as he lifts his hat up to look at her. "Yea, he wants me to kick Ricks ass for him if we wind up in your world."

Rose blinks in surprise before giggling. "Hahaha, knowing you, you would want to even without him asking you to."

"You got that right! You still should've told me though!"

She sighs as she looks down at him softly. "Sorry, it wouldn't have made much of a difference though. The bad times like those are behind me now thanks to you and the crew."

Luffy blinks in surprise before grinning and pulling her down into a hug. "Good, but if we ever do go to that world I'm kicking your foster dads ass."

Rose chuckles as she hugs him back. "Alright, was there anything else that my dad told you?"

"Yea, he told me that if I ever hurt you he'll haunt me."

She giggles at the threat. "That's my dad for you. Don't worry about it, he can't haunt you."

He chuckles as he flashes a toothy grin. "I'm not worried, your dad was pretty funny. Your mom was nice too."

She nods. "Yea, they're great." She kisses his cheek before showing off a big smile. "You were right too, that surprise was awesome. Thank you so much for bringing me there."

Luffy grins as he holds her close. "No problem, it was great seeing all those people come from the dead too."

She chuckles when she feels her eye lids getting heavier as she lays her head next to his. "Yea, that was awesome. Did you see the look on Zoro's face when Whitebeard was kicking his ass in the drinking contest?! That was hilarious."

He nods as he looks up at the sky. "Yea, and the way Brook and his old captain were playing was awesome. Hey Rose, why were you blushing when your mom mentioned grandkids?"

When he didn't get a response he turned his head to see that she fell asleep on him causing him to chuckle. He gets out of the embrace then picks her up bridal style to bring her to the girl's quarters. As soon as he lays her on the bed he scoots next to her and wraps his arms around her waist then kisses her cheek before falling asleep.

* * *

 _Snow was falling gently on New York City Central Park's snow covered landscape on Christmas morning. In the nearly empty park an 8 year old Rose was laughing happily as she and her parents were throwing snowballs at each other._

 _Teresa giggles as she chases her daughter with snowballs. Rose throws them back at her while running away from her only to collide with her dad who picked her up with one arm to pull her away from her mother's line of fire then used his other hand to put a snowball on top of his daughters head._

 _Teresa ran towards them and tackled Joe to the ground with Rose still in his arms then rolls off him onto her back while all three of them were laughing._

 _Rose was the first to recover as she rolled off her dad and onto the snow. She relaxes on her back then turns her head to her parents. "Hey guys, when we get out of this world can we go to a place that snows all the time?"_

 _Teresa chuckles at the request. "That sounds like fun. Of course, your dad and I still have ways to go until we figure out how to use the Timore comets power to leave this world."_

 _"That's ok, I know you guys can do it."_

 _Joe chuckles as he sits up and cleans his glasses. "Glad to know you have so much faith in us."_

 _She nods as she sits up. "Yea, if anyone can do it it's you guys."_

 _Teresa sits up and ruffles her daughters hair. "Thank you, I want you to know one thing though."_

 _Rose tilts her head in confusion. "What is it?"_

 _"Since no one has ever travelled to other worlds before there is a chance that we could get separated. If something like that happens we want you to find friends that you can trust."_

 _Joe nods in agreement. "You don't need to worry about finding us since knowing you, you won't keep quiet for long so we can easily find you. We still want you to find friends though, ones that you can rely on and make you want to stay in whatever world you're in. Alright?"_

 _Rose nods before looking at them nervously. "I will, but you're sure that we won't be separated right?"_

 _Teresa looks at her softly before pulling her into a hug. "I hope not, but if anything happens to us just remember what we taught you and you'll be ok."_

 _Joe softy grins as he joins in the hug. "As long as you have friends that make you want to stay with them then we won't have to worry about you no matter where you are."_

 _Rose nods as she returns the hug. "Ok."_

 _"HEY ROSE! COME PLAY WITH US!"_

 _In the blink of an eye Rose turned into her 19 year old self then pulled out of her parents hug to turn around and see Luffy calling out to her on top of a hill while the crew was waiting for her beside him._

 _Rose grins as she waves at him. "I'M COMING! Hey dad, mom, do you guys want to come with-"_

 _She cuts herself off when she turns around to see that her parents disappeared. She looks around to search for them but there was no trace of them. She frantically searches until she stops to see Luffy and the others still waiting for her. ("As long as you have friends that make you want to stay with them then we won't have to worry about you no matter where you are.")_

 _Rose grins at what her dad told her while gently holding the rhombus shaped crystal that's hanging around her neck. "Merry Christmas mom and dad." She runs off to join the others on top of the hill then began enjoying the white Christmas together._

* * *

Rose is smiling in her sleep from the happy dream while holding onto Luffy who's waking up in the brink of dawn. He gently pulls away from the embrace, gets off the bed, and then stops at the door before yelling. "WAKE UP GUYS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Zira, Rose, Nami and Robin jump awake in shock from the yelling, but before anyone can yell at Luffy he ran out of the room to wake up the guys.

Rose grins in excitement as she runs out of the room with Zira to join him while Nami sighs.

"Did he have to yell?"

Robin giggles as she gets up. "Can't expect anything else from Luffy. Let's get going."

Nami nods as the two get dressed and join the others at the Christmas tree to see most of the guys half asleep except for Luffy and Chopper who were waiting for them along with Rose and Zira.

As soon as everyone was settled the crew began exchanging gifts in accordance with their secret Santa and thanking each other for the gifts.

Brook attached the new guitar strings that he got from Ace on his guitar and started playing Christmas songs throughout the morning.

Chopper gave Zira a small yellow scarf that matched her eyes which she wore with pride. Robin happily looked over the new archeology book she got from Franky then gave Chopper his new medical book causing him to hug her while she giggles. Usopp was testing out his new goggles that he got from Zira while Franky was grinning in excitement of the tools he got from Brook. Ace softly grinned at the black fire proof gloves he got from Zoro that have brass knuckles attached to them.

Sanji stares at the 'kiss the cook' apron that Nami gave him with tears in his eyes. "T-thank you so much Nami-san! I'll be sure to treasure it forever! I hope you enjoyed my gift."

Nami stares at the beautiful gold heart shape necklace with beli in her eyes before putting it on. "I love it Sanji, can I also have some coffee?"

"Yes Nami-swaan!" He rushes to the kitchen while Zoro sweat drops.

"He's whipped." He shakes his head before enjoying his bottle of high quality sake that he got from Usopp.

Rose hugs the supernatural book Luffy gave her with a huge smile on her face. (Wow, so Luffy was the guy that bought it! I bet the owner was in on it too.)

She giggles as she keeps the book in her arms then sees Luffy unwrapping his present from her. When he opened the box he showed stars in his eyes when he saw a necklace shaped like a thin upside down triangle with the left half of the gem black and the right side a shade of dark red just as how Roses necklace is colored.

He lifts up the silver chain holding it up then quickly puts it around his neck. "This is awesome! It's the same crystal you have Rose?"

She nods as she places the book down then walks up to him and looks at his crystal. "Yup, after you become king of the pirates we can use the crystals to travel to other worlds with the comet's power if you want to."

Luffy nods as he pulls her into a hug. "Yea, Let's do it!"

Rose lightly blushes before returning the hug before the crew starts snickering.

The couple looks at the others in confusion when Ace points up. Rose looks up and turns red when she sees Robins hand sprouting from the mast and holding mistletoe right above them.

Luffy looks at the holiday plant in confusion. "What's that?"

Rose scratches the back of her head sheepishly. "It-it's mistletoe."

Luffy tilts his head in confusion. "What do we do with it?"

"Close your eyes."

Luffy complies to the request until he felt Roses lips touching his. He immediately kisses back while the pair ignores the cheers of their crewmates. Once Luffy pulls back he takes the mistletoe from Robin's hand while smiling from ear to ear. "I'm keeping this."

Everyone laughs at the statement while Rose keeps a blush on her freckled face. "It only works on Christmas!"

"Really? Great!" He lifts the mistletoe above them then kisses her on the lips before running to the kitchen.

Sanji immediately runs after him. "Don't you dare steal the food you shitty captain!"

Some of the others rushed to the kitchen while the girls giggled at Luffy's kiss and Rose was stuck in a trance.

Robin pats Rose on the shoulder while keeping her grin up. "Looks like you'll have a good Christmas Rose. Let's head to the kitchen before Luffy eats everything."

Rose snapped out of it before softly grinning. "Yea, we should get going. Merry Christmas guys."

The girls grinned while Zira lands on her shoulder. "Merry Christmas Rose."

The group joined the rest of the crew for breakfast and continued celebrating the entire day while Rose was attacked with mistletoe kisses from Luffy throughout the day, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
